Las flores de invierno
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: La enfermedad indica que te has enamorado, pero tal vez sólo sea un acto egoísta. Tal vez todo es producto de la misma enfermedad, sea como sea existe un lugar para ayudar a los afectados. El artista de la imagen de portada es: KirumoSánchez, pueden buscarla en Facebook. KatsuDeku, TodoIida y KiriKami como parejas principales. Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki.
1. I

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Omegaverse combinado con la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **I**

Como habían dicho las noticias sobre el tiempo comenzó a nevar en la tarde, le asombraba la manera tan perfecta en la que los meteorólogos acertaban sólo cuando se trabaja de bajas temperaturas porque la primavera no ha aparecido ni una vez desde hace quince años. Algunos le decían que debería estar feliz de siquiera haber conocido esta misma, pero no se siente afortunado o algo así, apenas recuerda la forma en la que lucía. Sólo era un recuerdo lejano que llevaba consigo los colores claros, olores cálidos y eso era todo. No más.  
Le sabe mal aun escuchar comentarios de la gente al saber que es "Una persona de la flores", es extraño que ahora no sólo sea un sobre nombre, es real. Esta hecho de flores.

—Las clases se han terminado.

Su mente se la ha pasado divagando entre sus pensamientos, se siente molesto al no prestarle atención al maestro, guarda sus cosas apretando un poco de fuerza la cuerda de su mochila.

—¡Chicos! —Midoriya atiende al llamo ya que reconoce la voz encantadora de su amiga que se asoma por la puerta del salón. Ella entra tan pronto el maestro sale, seguida de Tsuyu y Tenya.

—Vamos a la cafetería ya que tenemos libre hoy, ¿les parece?

El sonido de una carpeta hace eco en el lugar que comienza a estar vacío, Todoroki fue el causante que miró a los presentes.

—Lo siento, no puedo —Dicho eso se levantó y se retiró del lugar.

—Últimamente Shouto está actuando extraño —mencionó Tsuyu con curiosidad y un dedo en su labio.

—Estoy de acuerdo, parece un poco distante a nuestro alrededor —Agregó Ochako cruzándose de brazos mirando por el lugar donde salió el chico.

—Tendrá sus razones, él no las dirá si lo requiere —dijo con suavidad Iida, las chicas sólo asienten y Midoriya ya está a su lado.

—Muchas gracias, pero hoy... —Se rasca la cabeza demostrando lo apenado que se encontraba—. En realidad desde hoy estaré ocupado por un tiempo, pero yo les avisare cuando tenga tiempo libre y...

Uraraka le colocó la mano en el brazo con suavidad.

—No te esfuerces mucho —Una sonrisa comprensiva—. Entonces nos vamos yendo, si te desocupas nos avisas.

—Claro.

Iida no comprendía la situación, mucho menos pudo reclamar una pequeña explicación porque había sido empujado por la castaña fuera del salón. Tsuyu sólo lo observó unos segundos, como analizando su rostro y eso lo puso algo nervioso, la chica era intimidante hasta un punto incierto.

—Nos vemos, Midoriya.

—S-sí, adiós... —Estaba confundido y nervioso sólo por una despedida cualquiera.

* * *

De nuevo el dolor en el pecho, la falta de aire, se siente mareado y la cabeza parece que le va explotar, tiene suerte de haber llegado al baño a tiempo tan pronto se despidió de Midoriya y los demás. Los síntomas pueden sólo significar algo que no piensa aceptar, no aun, tal vez sólo era arritmia y nada de lo que es más acertado que esté sufriendo.  
Cuando comienzan a zumbarle los oídos sabe que el dolor pasara, así que con movimientos bruscos logró sentarse en el retrete en espera de poder respirar como es debido, el sudor frío que recorría su frente le es indiferente, que pase ese ataque es lo importante.

—Mierda —Masculló Todoroki tan pronto encuentra su voz en el dolor que ha disminuido.

* * *

Jirou sólo miraba a su compañero contar una y otra vez los documentos, como puede notar le faltaba la pequeña encuesta, no le había mencionado nada ya que le estaba siendo un poco divertido observarlo. Al final suspiró y con los documentos faltantes se los dejo en la mesa.

—Deja de estar tan nervioso, pondrás a la persona a tu cargo igual o peor.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto era lo que me faltaba! Gracias, Kyoka —El rubio sonrió acomodando en el folder las hojas faltantes. La chica sólo se limitó a suspirar, no la había escuchado.

—¿A qué hora vendrá esa persona?

—A las tres y media.

Ella miró el reloj en la pared y dijo—: Sólo quedan diez minutos, no deberías estar ya esperándolo en la sala de espera.

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que él quería mostrarse relajado cosa que la joven mujer no veía por ningún lado—, pero no encontraba los papeles y estaba arreglando un poco mi cabello, debo verme presentable y...

—Ajá —Le cortó la charla, ya había escuchado eso más de una vez en el día.

A Denki le costaba, en muchas ocasiones, recordar que las personas que entraban ahí estaban sufriendo. No lucían como tal, no en su mayoría y si era el caso él no los había visto, después de todo era su primera vez ayudando a alguien ya que se dedicaba a hacer informes de los casos. Izuku Midoriya, su primer "paciente" ¿Se le podía llamar así? No le daba medicamentos, ni mucho menos una receta, sólo era su asesor y proveedor para entregarle a la persona que quería ¿era la flor o el corazón?

—Kaminari —La voz de Jirou lo regreso al mundo.

—Sí, sí. Ya voy.

* * *

Entonces volvió a mirar ese edificio, no era tan grande, ni mucho menos pequeño, tal vez unos siete pisos, además con su tono verde lucía amigable para la vista de las personas, lograba... De nuevo estaba desviando su propia atención a la realidad; entrar al lugar. No había querido siquiera estar cerca, se inscribió vía internet, todo le parecía mejor de esa manera, pero no creyó que la primera cita tendría que ser directamente ahí, supuso que también podía ser vía video llamada o telefónica y al saber que no era así sólo le causaba conflicto.

«Tal vez Ochako tenía razón, sólo debí decirle a los demás...» pensó un poco acongojado. Buscó en su bolsillo y ahí estaba la evidencia; pequeños, suaves, frágiles y con sangre seca manchándolos. ¿Por qué ahora? Él está seguro que ha experimentado el estar enamorado, ¿qué lo hacía diferente ahora a esas otras ocasiones? Apretó su puño y volvió a guardarlas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No debía flaquear por algo estaba en ese lugar y era para que las flores murieran o fueran enterradas en la nieve que pisaba todos los días.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —preguntó de manera amable la mujer de la pequeña recepción del edificio, Midoriya sólo paso el pequeño papel impreso de su inscripción en respuesta, no sabía qué decir. La persona nunca cambio su expresión tranquila y suave, el chico creyó que debería estar acostumbrada a esa situación más de lo que uno quisiera.

—Puede leer estos documentos con calma, puede que los haya leído por la página al inscribirse —dijo deslizando un par de documentos—. Son los beneficios y sus libres opciones al escoger una manera de lograr el objetivo de nuestra empresa hacia su persona.

—Ya lo leí, pero ¿Podría quedármelos?

—Por supuesto, son suyos —Buscó un pequeño folder que tenía el emblema a una mujer con dos flores en las manos, su pecho vacío en forma de corazón y de la cabeza le nacían más flores, la recepcionista revisó la pantalla y le volvió a sonreír—. Puede sentarse en nuestras zonas de espera su asesor llegara en un momento a explicarle todo lo que necesite, joven.

—Sí, muchas gracias —Un poco nervioso guardo el folder en su mochila.

—A usted por darnos la confianza para superar y tener una mejor vida.

Esa frase le incómodo, sabía que era más o menos la frase de la empresa, pero no le gustaba, se sentía como si fuera algún chivo expiatorio.

Se sentó como le sugirieron, miró por la ventana allá fuera la nieve se acumulaba y su mente le jugo chueco porque creía ver a "esa persona" caminar entre los copos de blancura eterna de la ciudad. El pequeño dolor en el pecho le hizo ser consciente que no había ningún chico rubio paseando, sólo era mente...

—Buenas tardes —Midoriya alzó el rostro y se encontró con un joven rubio que le sonreía. En su flequillo pudo ver un extravagante rayo negro.

—Hola —Fue lo que formuló y se levantó del asiente para darle la mano.

—Soy Denki Kaminari, tu asesor desde ahora en la compañía y... —Se le resbalaron algunos documentos al ofrecer su mano, se apuró a recogerlos; soltando la mano de su cliente—. Perdón.

—No, está bien —dijo con calma, le ayudo a levantar las hojas para luego con curiosidad mencionar—. Debo suponer que ya sabe mi nombre, ¿no?

—¡Ah! Sí, sí. Izuku Midoriya, lo sé, sí lo leí —Mencionó esto como recalcando que sí había prestado atención a la información del chico e Izuku sólo asintió con una sonrisa cubierta de confusión.

—¡Cierto! —Le sorprendió oírle alzar la voz—. Debo llevarte a la sala privada, ven, vamos por aquí.

—Oh, está bien —Siguió al rubio hasta el elevador, irían al tercer piso, no estaba enterado que los pisos se usaran para las citas paciente-asesor. Había supuesto que eran para arreglar documentación o reuniones entre los trabajadores. Eso le hizo deducir que la mayoría de los que entraban aquí como él tenían sus citas en una sala sólo para ellos, bastante cómodo, tranquilizante y privado, sin duda eso le gustaría a mucha gente ya que...

—Por este lado —Le anunció el rubio al salir del levador y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Fueron a la izquierda del pasillo y pasaron cuatro puertas antes de llegar a una donde el joven entró, pero antes de poder ingresar el rubio le impidió la entrada.

—¡Por favor entra! —Kaminari había olvidado que él debía ofrecerle entrar, pero bueno daba un poco igual quién entraba primero, ¿no?

—¿Ah? Sí... —susurró el pecoso de nuevo confundido, pero aun así se concentró en mirar el lugar. Las salas de reuniones del tercer piso no eran grandes, al parecer era para la comodidad de las primeras veces de los pacientes, además que se sentía un poco más privado.

—Puedes sentarte donde más gustes.

El joven de cabellos verdes se sentó en la primera silla de la mesa y con ello Kaminari se sentó en la que estaba al lado, pero reaccionó y cambio de asiento al otro lado quedando frente a su cliente, por la expresión en el otro pudo notar que debía calmarse.

—Bueno, joven Midoriya...

—Puede decirme Izuku, no me molesta.

—¡Genial! Izuku... —Abrió de inmediato el folder con los documentos y buscó el papel principal—. Te inscribiste vía internet, ¿no? —La persona asintió—. También contestaste la encuesta sobre lo que buscabas que te ayudara la empresa.

—Sí.

—Significa que traes lo pedido para poder agilizar el... —«¿Movimiento...? ¿O era trabajo? ¡Rayos! Estudie mucho lo que iba a decir en este momento y se me acaba de olvidar...»—. Bueno, se entiende. ¿Traes lo documentos necesarios?

Midoriya sólo asintió buscando en su mochila.

—Conseguí la foto y respondí todo lo posible que conozco en el documento de los datos sobre esa persona.

Kaminari leyó con calma y descubrió que los dos estudiaban en la misma universidad, claro que debían conocerse de algún lugar por algo el pecoso estaba ahí, pero si lo pensaba un poco había ciertas personas que ni llegaban a eso y sólo eran unos acosadores. Se dedicó a rellenar otras hojas con la información tanto de su paciente y el causante, su cliente miraba de vez en cuando el lugar, no había planeado nada de qué hablar para ese momento.

—¿Tiene alguna duda con la que pueda resolverle? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

—No realmente... —Lo pensó un poco mejor, en verdad sí quería saber una cosa—. ¿Es necesario que las citas sean aquí?

Kaminari dejo de escribir y negó—: Si quieres que sean en otro lado sólo debes rellenar esta hoja indicando el lugar y dejar tu número de celular para que yo me pueda comunicar contigo. También si quieres que los reportes y reuniones sean tres veces o cuatro veces a la semana —Deslizó tres papeles diferentes, por unos segundos el joven pecoso estaba creyendo que contestaba un examen o un currículo. Todo trataba de rellenar hoja tras hoja, pero eso demostraba que estaban muy bien organizados.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se asombró de no ver a Kaminari en su cubículo como todo los días.

—¿Dónde fue?

Kyoka sólo la miró de reojo y contestó con aburrimiento—: Con su primer cliente.

—Oh, vaya, no creí que le fueran a dar uno ya que en su prueba para asesor no le fue bien —mencionó con calma llevando una mano a su mejilla.

—Lo sé —Rió, sabía que la mujer ahí parada no lo decía con malicia ni nada por el estilo, sólo recalcaba los hechos—. Pero el paciente escogió las opciones de cómo deseaba a su asesor y el resultado fue Kaminari.

—Bueno, me alegro por él, desde hace seis meses ha querido trabajar como uno —agregó con suavidad.

—De seguro ya olvido su discurso —dijo divertida con la imagen mental.

—¿Discurso?

—¿Recuerdas que anduvo toda la semana con unas hojas de papel recitando cosas?

—¡Oh! —Junto sus manos para luego sonreír—. Es tan dedicado.

—Y torpe.

—Al menos se esfuerza.

—Le deseo suerte.

—¿A Kaminari? —preguntó curiosa Yaoyorozu.

—A su cliente —Contestó para luego reír.

* * *

Kaminari había olvidado los sellos de los documentos, tuvo que ir a recepción en busca de uno porque no quería pasar por su zona de trabajo, sabía que habría alguien de cabellos negros y mirada divertida diciéndole lo que no quería oír, al menos su paciente estaba siendo muy comprensivo y le estaba entendiendo todas las explicaciones. Demostraría que en su primer trabajo esa persona conseguiría lo que más deseaba.

—Siento la espera —dijo tan pronto entró.

—No, está bien —Midoriya se dedicó a observar como los papeles terminaban con un sello al lado de donde él ya había firmado—. Con esto terminábamos el papeleo, así que si gusta podemos terminar hoy la reunión o seguir hablando de cómo voy a trabajar.

—Me encantaría hablar de ello, pero tengo una cita en el hospital...

La expresión del rubio cambio y sólo asintió. Las dos horas y media que estuvo con su cliente, del cual descubrió tenía su misma edad, fueron agradables, cómodas, tanto así que había olvidado que él estaba ahí por su enfermedad, que buscaba de su ayuda, aun cuando por fuera luciera como cualquier otra persona sana por dentro moría. Así era para la mayoría de las personas que entraban a ese lugar.

—Entiendo, lo acompañare hasta el vestíbulo.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

Por la forma en la que nevaba pudo deducir que estaría así hasta el día siguiente, la nieve se acumularía y hace poco había limpiado la entrada de su departamento. Suspiró cansado, al menos ya estaba mejor que hace un par de horas en la universidad, estuvo encerrado en ese cubículo por bastante tiempo, cada ocasión aumentaba el tiempo para poder recuperarse. Saliendo de la tienda de conveniencia se encontraba una joven mujer entregando volantes, tomó el que se le ofrecía sin mirar realmente lo que era, había avanzado un poco y leyó el papel, le causó una punzada de molestia.

 _«Si está sufriendo venga a nuestra fundación por ayuda._

 _Resolveremos de la mejor manera su enfermedad._

 _La curaremos o lo asesoramos para una solución completa y sin problemas...»_

Arrojó el papel en el bote más cercano, detestaba ver la promoción de la empresa en la que su padre era co-fundador.

— _Todoroki_ —Se congeló en su lugar, sintió que frente suyo estaba esa persona que había estado evitando ver o estar cerca más de lo requerido, pero tan pronto alzó su sombrilla roja no había nadie sólo el inicio de un nuevo ataque de arritmia, dejó caer sus cosas. La nieve se colaba por su ropa, hacía tanto frío que podría congelarse en ese lugar si se quedaba por más tiempo y aun así él se estaba quemando.

* * *

El resultado de los rayos X al menos le indica que su cuerpo sigue igual que en el anterior chequeo, ni un avance y esa era la mejor noticia que podía recibir tanto él como su doctor. También recibió algunos nuevos medicamentos contra sus hormonas. Uraraka como las últimas ocasiones lo esperaba en la sala, la única persona que lo sabía. La chica tan pronto lo observó en el pasillo se puso en pie, la joven ya estando a su lado le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda en forma de aliento, le recordó a esa ocasión.

 _Los dos estaban de regreso de un pequeño almuerzo ya que fueron los dos únicos libres de sus clases a esas horas, además que la castaña estaba un poco preocupada porque en esos últimos días él se sentía muy cansado y con dolores de cabeza, pero nada muy anormal. Aun así Ochako le había sugerido ir al hospital cosa que él había rechazado, hasta ese día, era buena con las palabras y logró convencerlo de ir, sólo que haría la cita tan pronto acabara las clases de ese día._

 _—¡Deja de fastidiar, mierda!_

 _Los dos voltearon a ver el escándalo._

 _—Son de nuevos ellos —mencionó Ochako tomando un trago de su capuchino, Izuku miró al rubio y al pelirrojo estar en una extraña platica aunque más bien parecía una discusión, pero los que ya conocían a ese par estaban enterados que así se trataban todos los días; entre gritos, risas y más gritos. En esa ocasión había dos personas ausentes; Mina Ashido y Hanta Sero. Las personas que pasaban y era recurrentes de esa zona de la universidad reconocían al rubio de nombre Katsuki Bakugou el tipo que sólo su única forma de comunicación eran los gritos llenos de maldiciones por todo y nada, si estaba a gusto o no daba igual sólo sus amigos podían saberlo, algunos sospechaban que ni ellos podían estar seguros._

 _—Parecen una pareja o algo así, ¿no? —Susurró alguna persona por los alrededores. Uraraka observó a su amigo y luego a esos dos, sonrió compasiva, el pecoso era tan evidente que seguro que él aún no se daba cuenta de lo que revelaba su rostro._

 _—Vamos... —dijo Midoriya sujetando las azas de su mochila de mejor manera y reprimiendo el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a ser más fuerte—. Mañana es fin de semana sería muy genial ver si ustedes..._

 _La chica se preocupó al instante al ver que su amigo se encorvaba e hincaba sin previo aviso—: ¿Te pasa algo?_

 _—No lo sé, sólo me empezó a doler el pecho —dijo mientras apretaba los dientes con cada palabra que soltaba, el dolor iba en aumento, nunca había sentido un dolor así y el de cabeza no era nada con lo que experimentaba en esos momentos, el aire comenzó a faltarle y se sentía mareado._

 _—Izuku —La castaña sostuvo a su amigo entre sus brazos, ni siquiera se resistía a ello, realmente parecía adolorido, así que sin esperar más buscó su celular y llamar a una ambulancia cuando el otro comenzó a toser con ferocidad. Ella podía sentir la fuerza ejercida, como si se le acabara el aire cada que tosía, no sabía qué hacer, la gente alrededor parecía más confundida que ella misma y no quería entrar en pánico. Por esa razón comenzó a pasar su mano con nerviosismo por la espalda de su amigo, rogando que se le pasara, mientras trataba de explicar la situación a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Tan pronto como inició se acabó, Midoriya colapsó en el suelo cubierto de nieve._

 _Uraraka le llamó varias veces, el hombre en la línea le dijo que colocara la cabeza del chico de cabellos verdes sobre su regazo y tan pronto lo hizo pudo ver un hilo de sangre proveniente de la boca ajena, sus manos temblaban, al mirar al suelo pudo ver sangre cubriendo la blanca nieve y en medio de ese horror un intacto pétalo. Lo tomó con todo y nieve antes de que alguien más lo viera, Izuku estaba ardiendo en temperatura y ella sólo escuchaba la voz lejana del hombre por su celular. Lo sabía sin que nadie le explicara nada, la prueba estaba en su mano, su amigo sufría la enfermedad de la Ninfa Cloris._

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo tan pronto salieron del lugar, ella negó con una suave sonrisa mientras abría su sombrilla rosa.

—Por algo soy tu amiga —Con su pecho en alto orgullosa de lo dicho, pero su expresión cambio un poco y miró al chico de ojos esmeralda a su lado, por un instante quiso mencionar de nuevo que debía comunicárselo a los demás, pero prefirió sólo callar y sonreír; también era buena para dar sonrisas preocupadas y fracasadas porque después de todo sólo eran sonrisas opacas por su tristeza.

—¿Tienes trabajo de medio tiempo? —preguntó Izuku, ella asintió cambiando su aire melancólico.

—Así es, en realidad voy a ir directo para allá.

—Entonces aquí nos separamos —La castaña asintió de nuevo un poco afligida, algunas veces se generaba una sensación agridulce entre ellos y no podía siquiera hacerla desaparecer con nada de lo que dijera, tal vez si ese día no hubiera estado con él tampoco lo sabría y su amigo sufriría en silencio, quizás eso era lo que él hubiera deseado que pasara...

—Nos vemos mañana —susurró ella.

—Sí...

* * *

Kaminari miraba el documento y la foto del sujeto a quién debía entablar una plática y luego convencerle, sobre todo lo que conllevaba ayudar a su paciente. Estaba un poco, muy nervioso, el tipo lucía tan amenazador. ¿Cómo alguien como Izuku Midoriya podía gustar de ese chico? Con sólo mirar la foto le decía que el sujeto era difícil de tratar, comparar la foto del pecoso que sonreía cual girasol con el apático y lleno de furiosa o eso transmitía con sólo una foto. Suspiró, era su trabajo y lo lograría sí o sí.

—Mañana me enfrentare a Katsuki Bakugou —dijo con firmeza, Kyoka a su lado trataba de no reírse de su compañero por la postura caricaturesca con la que posaba.

* * *

Mientras esperaba su autobús jugaba con su sombrilla verde, la nieve seguía cayendo silenciosa, no hacía ruido pero se acumulaba por todos lados cual polvo. Las paredes tenían partes de hielo como si fueran enredaderas y por un momento Midoriya pensó que tal vez ahí las plantas eran de hielo y la lluvia nieve...

En esa pared donde estaban esas enredaderas heladas ahora se encontraba alguien recargado; rubio, de mirada intensa, expresiones duras y... el dolor en su pecho comenzó a crecer tal cual fuego siendo avivado por el viento. Buscó en su saco el frasco de medicamentos para darse cuenta que el que estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo es el de las hormonas, el que necesitaba estaba en el derecho, maldice porque se le acabó el tiempo. Comenzó a toser, el dolor incrementaba y perdía la visión, el aliento se le escapaba en forma de vaho con diferentes formas, cuando menos lo espera ya estaba escupiendo sangre... En su guante negro estaba los rastros de dolor y muerte, su enfermedad invisible y ridícula. Cuando escuchó la frase "Morir por amor" no creyó que fuera tan real y mucho menos tan hermosamente letal. La ninfa Cloris tocó su pecho y decidió que él sufría por un amor no correspondido dejando en su camino miles de pétalos como evidencia de su final como una flor sin destinatario.

—La sangre se congeló —susurró con la voz rasposa, le dolía hablar, el sabor a metal de la sangre perduraría por un rato en su boca. Guardó el pétalo y continuó mirando la nieve caer hasta la llegada de su autobús.

* * *

Hola, un gusto. Aquí de regreso con un nuevo fanfic. (๑ ๑)

En esta ocasión es un fanfic un poco más largo y que espero reciba su apoyo, si no pasa lo entenderé aun así gracias por darse un rato para leer este primer capítulo.

Me gusta explicar la trama con el avance de los capítulos, pero creo que alguien puede darse la idea de qué va, supongo. La enfermedad ficticia es conocida con otro nombre "Hanahaki", pero aquí le puse el nombre de "Ninfa Cloris" porque siento que lo aludirían más a una diosa y porque me gusta hacer metáforas random como lo que hice con Deku al final.

 _Ninfa Cloris: La Diosa de las Flores de los Jardines, eternamente joven_. También conocida por los romanos como la diosa Flora.

Pueden buscar más de la ninfa Cloris, pero yo lo resumí como lo que es.

Las parejas principales son KatsuDeku, TodoIida y KiriKami. Cuando me refiero principales es porque aun cuando escribo en tercera persona la historia estara desde el punto de vista de Todoroki, Midoriya y Kaminari. Son los protagonistas, ninguno sobra.

Este universo se genera en un Omegaverse combinado con el Hanahaki, así que sí, en el avance de los capítulos saldrán las palabras omega, alpha, beta, etc. Aunque siendo mi idea las reglas de este omegaverse me las cree como a mí más me convenía y me sentía cómoda.

NO, no se va centrar en las relaciones omega, alfa, beta, aun cuando lo es, claro que se hará mención y todo, se hablara de ello, pero no es el tema central.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste. Un comentario siempre es bienvenido. ~

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. II

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

II

 _Su madre le dio una roja, era suave al tacto y muy frágil a la vez ya que le lastimó uno de sus tantos pétalos; ver eso le hizo creer que la había matado, pero su madre sólo le arrancó el pétalo malo y la flor seguía bien. Roja, hermosa, su olor era extraño, pero tampoco le molestaba._

 _—Esa es una rosa, Denki —Le susurró con delicadeza, él devolvió su atención a la flor entre sus manos—. Debes tener cuidado con sus espinas porque si no lo tienes te puedes lastimar._

 _Era cierto, en su rosa no había espinas ya que su madre se las quitó antes de dársela, pero las otras sí y no sólo dos o tres. Tocó por curiosidad una de estas puntas para comprobar si se lastimaría, sólo quería saber si algo tan bonito podía herir a alguien. Su dedo lo sintió como tocar la punta de un alfiler; le dolió sólo tocarlo, pero no brotó sangre de sus manos y aun así estaba cubierto de ella. La rosa que sostenía escurría ese líquido._

 _—Mamá… —Quedó mudo al ver que de los labios rosados de su madre salían pequeños trozos de esa flor, seguido una cascada de sangre acompañados con más flores, su madre estaba hundiendo el piso de sangre de rosas._

El rubio se levantó sobresaltado de su cama, miró a todos lados buscando algo, tenía la respiración entre cortada, estaba sudando, al ver que seguía en su habitación y reconociendo eso anterior como una pesadilla volvió a acostarse soltando un largo suspiró de dolor y cansancio, esos sueños tan surrealistas casi no le pasaban a él. Giró su rostro al buró de al lado donde estaba su alarma.

—Tres horas —masculló, hace tres horas que él había conseguido dormir y dudaba que volviera a lograr conciliar el sueño. La pesadilla y los nervios le arrancaban el deseo de dormir, podría molestarse por ello ya que amaba dormir, pero también amaba al fin poder ejercer el trabajo por el cual había entrado a la compañía en la que trabajaba, desde que estaba en secundaria lo había deseado y ahí estaba. Los nervios de ser asesor le atrajeron una pesadilla de eso no había duda. Miró su mano para confirmar que sólo fue un mal sueño, que no había rastros de ese líquido rojizo y se levantó con pereza, no había razón para quedarse ahí, mejor aprovechaba que ya estaba levantado para visitar el lugar donde estaba su objetivo para ayudar a su paciente.

* * *

Desde el ataque de ayer Midoriya se sentía muy agotado, no había sido tanta sangre como las anteriores veces, pero en la noche no pudo dormir como era debido ya que sus pulmones le dolían, era extraño, sentía que algo le oprimía por dentro, ni respirando por la boca podía lograr recomponerse. Lo peor es que ese día le tocaba a primera hora clases con la persona que le provocó esos ataques. Podía ver desde su asiento la espalda grande, el cabello dorado y lo mejor es que no lo estaba alucinando, en verdad se encontraba a sólo unos metros de distancia y por un segundo estaba agradecido por ello porque si no tendría un ataque de tos horroroso en medio de la clase.

«En esta ocasión no confundiré el medicamento» pensó con su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, apretó el frasco.

—El informe que quiero en esta ocasión debe de ser en pareja y no quiero oír a nadie preguntando si se puede demás participantes o no quieran hacerlo con otra persona ¡Estoy harta de eso!

Algunos abuchearon ello, pero la maestra azotó su mano contra el pizarrón.

—Les daré permiso de hacer pareja con quién gusten, mañana mismo quiero que me anuncien con quién estarán trabajando —dijo tomando sus cosas—. El trabajo debe ser entregado como pase a su examen final del semestre.

Algunos se levantaron de su asiento ante ello.

—Les estaré mandando por correo el trabajo que busco, nos vemos la próxima semana —No se lo podían creer, ni siquiera el pecoso, su maestra era dura y estricta, pero nunca antes había hecho eso. El alboroto duro poco dado que comenzaron a reunirse entre ellos para hacer lo pedido; buscar pareja. No se debía perder tiempo.

* * *

Para suerte o eso creía el rubio, había parado de nevar en la madrugada, aunque caminar por las calles que aún no habían sido limpiadas era una proeza, la nieve le llegaba arriba de los tobillos, sus botas café eran consumidas por esa blancura helada. Las mejillas del rubio ardían por el frío de la mañana, aun cuando llevaba viviendo ahí desde siempre las bajas temperaturas en muchos casos podían ser una mala pasada para él, era más friolento que la mayoría de los ciudadanos o eso decía su cartilla médica. En ese documento de salud también estaba marcado el símbolo "Beta", estaba agradecido que ahora ese símbolo era poco menos que un adorno. No imaginaba vivir en esa época pasada como alguien que nunca destaca ni tampoco fracasa, aunque no importaba si tenía esa etiqueta ahora o hace doscientos años; sigue siendo sólo Denki Kaminari.

—Tal vez si es muy temprano —susurró después de su largo bostezó, no había visto mucha gente pasearse por el campus y eso que el lugar era una de las tres universidades más grande de la ciudad, sólo le informaba que era muy temprano así que los alumnos estaban encarcelados en aulas o en su casa; como él quería y deseaba estarlo. Se ajustó la bufanda y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, su plan no era levantarse temprano, pero los nervios y la pesadilla provocaron esa situación. Kyoka le dijo que no iba dormir nada y estaría haciendo cosas demasiado exageradas, helo ahí tal cual predicho, se rascó la cabeza con fastidio.

—Al mal paso darle prisa, Denki —Se alentó a avanzar a cualquier edificio, ya cuando se topara con alguien preguntaría lo que necesitaba ya que el de seguridad de la entrada lo ignoró porque el sujeto no estaba para nada dormido. Quizás si no hubiera estado concentrado en sus pensamientos hubiera notado la maquina limpiadora que pasaba por ahí, tenía que verla dado que las máquinas limpiadoras eran menos ruidosas que un ratón. De un momento a otro se encontraba enterrado en un montículo de nieve, el polvo nevado se colaba por las capas de abrigos que llevaba encima, sentía como comenzaba a humedecerse su ropa por dentro y la horrible sensación del hielo derritiéndose en su cuerpo. Quiso sacudirse y salir de ahí, pero sus pies no se movían…

—¿Es en serio? —Susurró entre la risa y el pánico, miró a los alrededores en busca de ayuda…

—¿Qué haces? —Un chico pelirrojo era el único en el lugar.

—¿Qué no ves? —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios para luego extender sus manos como podía—. Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

El chico mostró sus dientes extraños al burlarse de él o con él, era obvio que se burlaba de él, una pregunta curiosa flotó por su cabeza cual burbuja; _«¿Cómo o por qué tienes los dientes así? ¿Nadie te dijo que parecen de tiburón? ¿Te lo hiciste tú? Amigo, creo que se ven geniales»._ Bueno, se le venían muchas cosas a la cabeza.

—Acaso no sabes que aquí se encuentra las rejas de absorción de nieve, es la zona de depósito.

—Como si yo pudiera… —El pelirrojo le señaló a la izquierda un enorme letrero que anunciaba exactamente que esa zona era un depósito de nieve.

—Al parecer lo que cuentan de que hay gente que aún se atora entre las rejas y la nieve arrojada por la máquina limpiadora son ciertas —Agregó, seguido el chico dientes de tiburón le sostuvo por los brazos con una sonrisa para jalarlo fuera del montículo de nieve.

«Bastardo» pensó Kaminari sosteniéndose de los hombros ajenos, tan pronto lo sacó de la nieve se sacudió cual perro mojado, se quitó el gorro negro y las orejeras para limpiarse el cabello.

—Gracias —dijo sacudiéndose el abrigo.

—No fue nada, nos vemos.

—Sí… —Entonces reaccionó—. ¡Espera!

El pelirrojo volteó curioso, ni siquiera había avanzado cinco pasos, pero ese rubio ya estaba gritando a todo pulmón tan temprano en la mañana; «Se llevaría muy bien con Bakugou» fue su primer pensamiento.

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra la zona o la facultad de… —Kirishima pudo ver en el rostro de ese rubio como desaparecía sus expresiones para luego sonreír sin pena—. ¿De casualidad conoces a Katsuki Bakugou?

Sólo se carcajeo con fuerza, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

—¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No, no, bueno sí —Contuvo su risa—. Es curioso, lo conozco muy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—Está en clases y su hora libre es dentro de cuatro horas —dijo revisando la fecha en su celular para confirmar lo dicho—. Puedes esperarlo en el comedor común este, puedes ir…

—¡Cuatro horas! Rayos —masculló, quería ir a casa ya que al tener trabajo como mediador no necesitaba forzadamente ir a la empresa—. Al menos dime por donde está ahora mismo, no es necesario que tenga que hablar con él en este momento.

El pelirrojo parecía confundido por lo dicho.

—¿Tienes un asunto que atender con él?

—Algo así —dijo desviando la mirada, él no debería siquiera hablar con una persona cercana a su objetivo, tenía que pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

—Bueno, yo soy su mejor amigo puedes decir…

—No es necesario, gracias.

Kirishima frunció el ceño y miró al tipo de manera sospechosa, pero al final sólo suspiró encogiéndose de hombros—: Ve derecho, encontraras un edificio de tres pisos con diferentes colores cada uno; rojo, blanco, azul. En el segundo piso blanco, no recuerdo qué aula es.

—Gracias.

El joven sólo se volvió a encoger de hombros y comenzó alejarse.

—No te quedes mucho tiempo, la máquina pasa cada quince minutos.

—Ah, sí, sí —«Bastardo» volvió a pensar.

Ese chico tiburón no le mintió, el edificio de colores no estaba tan lejos y sí existía ya que por un momento creyó que le estaba jugando una broma. Tan pronto entró sintió el cambio de temperaturas, afuera tendría que cubrirse con miles de chamarras, pero dentro estaba tan cálido que se quitó las orejeras. Mientras buscaba las escaleras al segundo piso pudo ver un mural con muchos anuncios tanto de ventas de aparatos electrónicos, adopción de mascotas y anuncios de clubs o talleres. Entre esos papeles estaba algunos folletos de su lugar de trabajo; _Flores de invierno._

— _La enfermedad no tiene que ser una carga, permítanos encargarnos de ella por usted_ —susurró al recordar la frase que ponían en el comercial que salía en la televisión. Kaminari estaba haciendo el tonto moviéndose de un lado a otro y no creyó que alguien estuviera bajando las escaleras, chocó con una persona. El joven era de piel clara, cabellos rojos y blancos, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la quemadura en el ojo izquierdo. Bajó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos chocaron.

«Ese sujeto tiene de todo en él».

—Perdón.

—No importa —El chico siguió su camino.

Kaminari un poco cohibido por la situación subió las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso comenzó a sonar una alarma que el rubio dedujo que era un timbre, no estaba enterado que en esos lugares también se usaran como si fuera alguna preparatoria o kínder. Los pasillos se llenaron en un instante de gente que salía de los salones aledaños, el avanzó sin rumbo, no tenía planeado hablarle, pero quería verlo de cerca, sólo eso. Sintió por un momento que lo invocó ya que su cabellera rubia apareció, pero tan pronto se emocionó de encontrarlo su alegría fue asesinada por la mirada de un pecoso. Los dos se entendieron al instante, cuando reaccionó ya estaba corriendo por los escalones resbalando en los últimos y cayendo de sentón. No había tiempo para quejarse, como pudo se levantó del suelo y salió del edificio sin saber si de nuevo esa máquina lo enterraría vivo, eso sería lo mejor.

—¡Yo qué iba saber que tenían las mismas… —Se mordió los labios porque estaba seguro que en el documento que se aseguró de leer más de tres veces le marcaba ello—. ¡Está bien, olvide lo que escribiste, Midoriya, mi culpa!

* * *

Por un segundo creyó que moriría ahí mismo, no por el cúmulo de flores en su pecho si no por el miedo que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al ver a su asesor en esos pasillos.

—Nerd.

—¡Sí! —Exaltado por el pánico miró al rubio, Bakugou chasqueo su lengua.

—Si estás enfermo sólo falta a clases, tu maldito historial de asistencias es estúpido.

El pecoso no entendió nada, las palabras sólo saltaron por su cabeza y nunca entraron a sus oídos.

—Sí —Fue lo que dijo, pero eso sólo provocó que el contrario se enojara.

—Vete a la mierda.

Lo vio alejarse a paso apresurado, bajó la mirada al suelo gris y susurró desganado—: Sí.

Él y Bakugou sólo tenían dos clases juntos, esas materias no eran necesarias para sus carreras, pero estaban como obligatorias en su plan de estudios y tal vez no lo hubiera conocido por ello, quizás no se hubiera enfermado sino fuera por obligación. La enfermedad podría ser sólo un sentimiento de egoísmo disfrazado de Venus.

* * *

Todoroki sentía una extraña furia que no entendía de dónde provenía, aun con el frío su rostro ardía… se detuvo y suspiró dejando escapar un poco de frustración en forma de vaho, fue ese rubio pronunciado una frase de la empresa de su padre que provocó que él se sintiera así. En esos días se la pasaba negándola y molesto por el simple hecho de oír cualquier cosa referente a la enfermedad o la fundación, pero no podía evitarla aunque quisiera y eso le provocaba fastidio. Sus pensamientos y la furia que había experimentado se esfumaban cual ventisca invernal porque sólo le bastó un segundo observar al otro lado de la calle para perderse, sintiendo que todo se detenía hasta su propia respiración era opacada por la persona que caminaba a su propio ritmo, lo hipnotizaba con una simple expresión serena, sus ojos rojos, el cabello arreglado y…

—Maldita sea —La arritmia y la falta de aire llegaron sin aviso, debía saber que esa persona no debía estar ahí y aun así se dedicó a buscarlo, mirando a todos lados y era claro que no la encontró. No hubo tiempo para que el dolor incrementara ya que un olor molesto comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar.

* * *

Jirou había estado toda la mañana escribiendo un nuevo informe, un caso bastante difícil, mucho más por la persona quién fue el asesor y el caso ya había estado en boca de todos desde días antes de ser anunciado por el principal afectado. Cuando era nueva en ello le costaba transcribir los detalles y en esos momentos siente que perdió un poco la sensibilidad al redactar sin sentirse consumida por los sucesos. Se asombró al ver a Kaminari sentarse en el otro cubilo, pero su aura oscurecida se alumbró gracias a él.

—¿No dijiste que no vendrías?

—Tampoco creo que tenga prohibido venir —susurró molesto.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —preguntó con divertida curiosidad.

—Nada —Encendió su computadora, tenía recargado su barbilla en su escritorio, soplaba de vez en cuando las hojas que tenía ahí—. Estoy agotado.

—¡Ehh! ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué hiciste? —Ahora sí que estaba un poco más interesada por lo que sea que había hecho su compañero.

—Te digo que nada.

Jirou lo analizó, el rubio lucia muy frustrado, agotado y al entenderlo dijo—: ¿Me estás diciendo que como no has hecho nada te sientes cansado?

—Sí.

—Olvídalo, iré con Yaoyorozu…

—No está, la vi salir —masculló al ver a la joven levantarse de su asiento, se acomodó en su lugar—. Creo que hoy es su chequeo trimestral.

La azabache volvió a su asiento y bajo la mirada apenada, Momo siempre lucía emocionada y alegre, lista para ayudar, pero en esos días su expresión se apagaba por instantes, tal vez por eso no la había visto rondar por ahí. Estuvo concentrada con su caso que no se puso a pensar qué día era ese.

—Siempre se cree que ser omega es horrible, pero creo que ser mujer y ser un alfa debe ser…

—No es horrible —Interrumpió al rubio—. Es cruel.

Kaminari miró al techo y pasado unos segundos susurró con suavidad—: Es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hiciste "nada"? —Quiso cambiar de tema, además le incómoda hablar a espaldas de una persona que le agradaba mucho.

—Fui muy temprano…

El bufido no se hizo esperar—: Lo sabía, ¿dormiste siquiera?

—Lo que dormí no puede ser llamado dormir —dijo recargando ahora su mejilla en el escritorio—. Sólo fui a la universidad a perder el tiempo y ser enterrado en nieve.

—No sé porque me suena a algo que sólo te pasaría a ti.

—Da igual, ¿tienes trabajo?

—Siempre lo tengo, terminar el informe del último caso de Shinsou.

Kaminari volvió a enderezarse, no podía estar quieto ni un segundo.

—Ese fue el primero que perdió, ¿no es así? —murmuró tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué murmuras? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz sin saber la razón de seguirle la corriente a su tonto compañero.

—Es que ese tipo parece que tiene oídos en las paredes —Miró a todos lados por si veía alguien de cabellos morados pasearse por ahí. Kyoka rodó los ojos y volvió su atención al monitor.

—En vez de perder el tiempo aquí, deberías comenzar a moverte, los asesores corren contra reloj —Lo miró seriamente—. ¿Cuánto crees que le queda a tu paciente? Los medicamentos sólo ayudan a parar los ataques, no a detener el avance de las flores por…

—Lo sé —Ahora parecía abatido y ella sólo se sintió mal e incómoda.

—No te estoy reclamando, pero eres un completo novato en el trabajo, el cliente confía en ti y te necesita —Continuó a escribir el informe donde lo dejo porque tenía que terminarlo ese mismo día. Shinsou vino a su cubilo en persona a pedírselo, ella creía que tal vez porque era la única, aparte de Yaoyorozu, que no hablaría de lo estaría puesto en ese papel. El rubio a su lado ya era asesor, no podía encargarse de ello y sobre todo no se lo daría a él porque aun si su intención fuera buena y hacia bien las cosas, la boca y mente del rubio iban por diferentes direcciones.

—Tienes mucha razón —A los ojos de la joven Kaminari lucia más determinado que cuando llegó, ella sonrió, no era su plan animarlo, pero si así resultaron las cosas que mejor.

* * *

Desagradable, molesto y sobre todo inapropiado por estar al aire libre, era el celo de un alfa imponiéndose en el lugar, pero no sólo eso estaba creando hormonas para "marcar territorio"; algo que estaba prohibido desde hace años, sólo aptó en la intimidad, ya que buscaba ahuyentar a todo el que quisiera acercarse. Todoroki buscó el lugar de donde provenía y lo encontró en un callejón, por un momento pensó que eso era muy cliché; que alguien entrara en celo en un lugar así se usaba mucho en las historias. Lo curioso es que también había alguien que necesitaba ayuda y al parecer él era el héroe de la historia. Todo ello acabó en la estación de policías para dejar su declaración de los sucesos, sólo perdió un par de horas. Por suerte él había salido temprano de la universidad, en realidad había pedido faltar, así que tenía aun tiempo para su cita en el hospital. Llegó justo a tiempo.

—Los resultados del examen no indican algún cambio extraño en tu sistema inmunológico y sobre todo los niveles hormonales como alfa siguen siendo excelentes, joven Todoroki —dijo el doctor.

—Ya veo.

—¿Algo que le preocupe como para que haya querido hacerse estos análisis?

—Ninguno en particular.

El doctor asintió, escribió algunas cosas en el informe inicial que iba directo al documento oficial del paciente.

—Sus exámenes, me alegra ver que se preocupe de su salud —El chico tomó estos. Vaciló un poco respecto a mencionar el problema en su pecho, pero si los exámenes estaban bien eso significaba que no era nada.

—Gracias —Con ello salió del pequeño consultorio.

Estaba claro que no sucedía nada con él, sólo era el estrés, seguro por la próxima reunión de la fundación, su padre había insistido como los años anteriores de que debía ir. Él desde hace dos años que no iba a esa "fiesta", no planeaba ir de nuevo a ella.

Yaoyorozu se asombró de ver a Todoroki en el hospital, tan pronto se acercó a él le saludo de manera suave.

—No esperaba verte por aquí, Todoroki —Sonrió amable.

—Ah, vine a recoger algunos exámenes médicos —Mostró el folder amarillo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que le asombró sinceramente ver a esa chica ahí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada por él.

—Nada fuera de lo normal —Restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oh, es bueno oír ello —Dijo aliviada con ello y aun cuando dudaba si era buena idea hablar de ello en ese tipo de sitio, sobre todo porque no quería molestar al joven frente suyo, pero estaba un poco curiosa—. Sé que es un poco entrometido, pero quería saber si en la próxima reunión de la fundación…

—Este año como el anterior no asistiré.

—Oh, entiendo —Un poco desanimada al escuchar ello, era difícil encontrarse porque pertenecían a diferentes universidades y ella trabajaba en la Fundación—. Entonces espero podamos vernos en otro momento.

—Por supuesto.

—Me he encontrado con Tenya en otras ocasiones y… —Guardó silencio al ver la expresión del contrario, le tomó por sorpresa ese cambio de actitud podía sentir como si el ambiente se volviera pesado sin un motivo en específico, no uno que ella entendiera—. ¿Todo…

—Nos vemos —La forma dicha fue en un tono lleno de furia que le hizo sentir escalofrío.

—Claro —murmuró sin siquiera saber cómo despedirse.

«¿Tal vez dije algo que no debía?» se preguntó entre sus pensamientos mientras lo observaba partir.

* * *

 _«La enfermedad Ninfa Cloris no debe ser un impedimento para usted. Puede tener una vida normal si usted acepta tanto ingresar a la fundación "Flores de invierno" o…_

Uraraka cambio la estación de radio, no porque estuviera Izuku ahí, llevaba años escuchando los comerciales y podría ignorarlos muy bien, pero ahora le costaba hacerlo y escucharlos la hacían sentir mal, cansada y muy triste. Era como derramar emociones desde su pequeña y suave respiración porque de sus ojos ya era demasiado común.

—Buenas, siento llegar tarde —Dijo Izuku sentándose al lado de la castaña que cambio su expresión al instante y se quitó los audífonos.

—Ni es tan tarde, ellos aún sigue pidiendo lo que van a comer.

Midoriya fijo su vista en sus otros dos amigos, Iida y Tsuyu seguían haciendo fila para, exactamente, pedir sus almuerzos.

—Yo traje comida, mi madre me está preparando la comida por recomendación del doctor…

—No tienes que mencionarlo, está bien —Ochako tomó de su vaso.

Ver el perfil redondo, cálido y suave de su amiga le daba tranquilidad, una muy extraña y compresiva.

—Por cierto —La castaña volteó a verle para hablarle—. ¿Todoroki no está contigo? Aunque seguro hubiera rechazado de nuevo a comer con nosotros… Yo sigo preocupándome…

Midoriya entendía el sentimiento ya iban para dos semanas que el muchacho dejó de juntarse con ellos, el único que lo defendía era Iida que estaba convencido que cuando se encontrara listo les explicaría lo que le sucedía, pero aun así ninguno podía evitaba estar preocupado por él.

—Hoy lo vi en mi clase para hablar con la maestra, pero no sé de qué y hoy no tengo alguna clase que comparta con él.

—Ya veo —La chica volvió su vista a su comida, probó la pasta del día.

El pecoso miró a Tsuyu e Iida que avanzaban hacia su mesa, les sonrió cuando sus miradas chocaron.

—¡Oh! —Ochako recordó algo que se andaba rumoreando respecto a una maestra que conocía porque les daba al pecoso y al chico ausente, así que volvió a mirar a Midoriya—. Es cierto lo que andan contando respecto a…

Izuku dejó de mirar a Uraraka que se había callado, parecía asombrada y al voltear a ver la razón él mismo se quedó en blanco.

—¡Hey! —Kirishima fue el primero en saludar a los dos presentes y que parecían haber sufrido un colapso mental. La castaña fue la primera en reaccionar o algo similar ya que sólo asintió como respuesta.

—¿Tienes ya un maldito compañero? —preguntó Bakugou con el tono de voz menos alto que poseía.

Al pasar un par de segundos Ochako codeó a Izuku al comprender un poco la situación, sobre todo porque su amigo no parecía ni respirar.

—¡No! —Se acomodó en su asiento y bajo un poco la mirada, para luego volver a ver al rubio—. N-no, aun no tengo, iba a preguntarle a Margaret después del almuerzo.

Bakugou casqueo la lengua, miró a Uraraka un segundo, ella sí lo estaba mirando y le molesto que la castaña lo hiciera tan normal, pero el pecoso prefiriera mirar su maldita comida ¡Que sólo eran alimentos! No había nada nuevo en ellos y ahora venían los otros dos y sería más difícil la jodida situación.

—Esa maldita ya tiene, ya le pregunte —dijo poniendo un papel cerca de la charola de la comida de Midoriya que se sobre salto junto a sus cubiertos que chocaron con el plato—. Llámame, voy a ser tu compañero.

Midoriya seguía sin salir de su estupor que no escuchó al pelirrojo despidiéndose con alegría de los dos, ni siquiera sabía si no se había quedado sordo en ese mismo instante. Ahí donde estuvo hace tan poco la mano de Bakugou había un pequeño papel blanco con números. Tomó el papelito.

—Me dijo que era su compañero.

—Sí —contestó su amiga.

—Me dio su número.

Después de ese estupor de confusión Uraraka sonrió divertida y contestó—: Lo hizo.

Las pecas se encendieron cual foquitos de navidad y la risa nerviosa le hacía compañía como si fueran las campanas de fin de año.

* * *

Segundo capítulo. \o/

Muchas gracias por las personas que me dejaron un comentario o consejos útiles, trataré de fijarme en esos errores, muchas gracias. Siempre estaré lista para los consejos que puedan dejarme para que yo siga mejorando. ~

Aunque como no tengo beta muchas veces salen unos dedazos que dan pena ajena. XD

Siendo así, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic con esos errores.

No sé si lo dije en las notas anteriores, pero este fanfic se centrara en los personajes Midoriya, Todoroki y Kaminari. Ellos son los tres protagonistas. ^^ Así que los tres son importantes.

Pues no sé qué más decir. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	3. III

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **III**

Todoroki podía sentir la mirada esmeralda en su persona, su amigo tan pronto entró al salón lo buscó y ahora no apartaba la mirada de él. Tenía planeado ignorarlo, pero lo conocía y sabía que no iba lograr nada con ello, además si lo seguía evitando sólo crearía más incomodidad que no proyectaba nada bueno a futuro por eso cuando se acercó por su lugar se deslizó un poco para que comprendiera que podía sentarse a su lado.

—Buenos días, Midoriya —dijo tan pronto se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno… —Susurró suave, pero carraspeó un poco y continuo—. Yo diría tardes —contestó nervioso y asombrado de que el contrario le dirigiera la palabra, la semana pasada no habían hablado ni un poco y que le cediera lugar no significaba que le hablaría. Por eso estaba nervioso, tanto como la primera vez que hablaron. Era tan raro.

—Cierto —Lo estaba mirando directamente y el pecoso no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza.

—Tengo algo de curiosidad —La mirada de Todoroki cambio un poco, tal vez aun no quería hablar de esa razón por las que debía guardar distancia, como si él y los demás fueran enemigos—. La maestra Yamamoto te da clases, ¿no?

—Ah —dijo mirando el techo—. Te refieres al proyecto de parejas que dejo en su clase, sólo sé que ella escoge una clase al azar para ello. Además nos da materias distintas, así que no podría ayudarte con ello.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo bajando la voz un poco con cada palabra que salía de sus labios—. Sólo que creí que…

Shouto miró al chico de cabellos verdes murmurar muy bajito, tanto que parecían más balbuceos y no entendía qué quería decir de esa manera, pero no hubo tiempo para preguntar ya que el maestro de la clase había llegado y tampoco podría preguntarle después, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que cierta persona.

* * *

Izuku no le pidió a Todoroki que lo acompañara a comer con los demás, tampoco el otro se veía con esas intenciones y por eso cuando se acabó la clase cada quién fue por su camino al menos hablaron más que en las anteriores dos semanas. Aun se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué clase de problema causaba que usara excusas para no estar con ellos? Dejó de pensar en su amigo ante la aparición en el camino de Uraraka.

—¡Izuku, mira lo que tengo! —Le mostró un libro ilustrado, pero demasiado cerca de su cara, apenas podía distinguir los colores vivos así de cerca. Ella notó eso y lo alejó llevándolo a su pecho riendo nerviosa por su alegría poco disimulada—. Perdón, me emocione.

—Está bien, ¿de qué es?

—Fauna y flora —contestó abriendo una de las primeras páginas—… del mundo, hasta hay cierta sección que habla de nuestra fauna y flora siendo tan nula por las bajas temperaturas.

—Oh, eso es interesante.

—¡Lo es! Lo conseguí gracias a Tsuyu y ahora ella es mi heroína —Volvió abrazar el libro, le alegraba ver a su amiga tan feliz ya que desde su suceso ella parecía un poco menos animada, tal vez por eso Asui había buscado un libro como ese. Ochako estaba muy interesada por ese tema, hasta su carrera iba por esas ramas—. Además te explica dónde puedes encontrarlas o abundan más. Sin duda esto es mi nuevo tesoro.

El chico rió ante la emoción que pululaba su amiga por todo su rostro.

—Podríamos verlo juntos —agregó la castaña mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Oh, claro.

Ochako volvió a sonreír.

—Ah, pero hoy tengo algo que hacer y no podre…

—No importa, Izuku —interrumpió ella para luego reír un poco mientras miraba alrededor—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sólo había sido algo que debió pasar sin pena ni gloria, ese dialogo dicho por la castaña no significaba nada y para Midoriya fue distinto, era seguro que la intensión de ella no era mala, el problema era él. Dejó que su mente pensara de manera negativa la frase, para ella el tiempo estaba siempre disponible y para él era un reloj de arena. Las palabras por muy simple que fueran afectaban. Trató de mostrarse positivo por ello, dejarlo pasar; eso debía hacer. En cambio Uraraka sabía y entendía su frase, una de aliento para ella y casi un deseo para lo que sea que pudiera escucharla, plegarias a lo desconocido. Ellos "Sí" tenían tiempo, estaba segura que las flores tarde o temprano morirían y su amigo seguiría balbuceando información, reiría, se pondría nervioso por su acercamiento desmedido y viviría.

—El amor es cruel —masculló aun mirando a la nada. El joven no logró escucharla.

* * *

Shouto a veces consideraba que la vida era un poco más que irónica, cruel le quedaba mejor para describirla. Él que había estado queriendo evitar desde hace dos semanas a cierto joven e irónicamente resultaba que esa persona estaba ahí paseando por un pasillo o más bien llevando un carrito de libros de un lado a otro por la biblioteca. No lo notó hasta pasado quince minutos, llevaba veinte en el lugar leyendo sus apuntes sólo para no encontrarlo ni en el comedor o algún pasillo de cualquier edificio de la universidad. Había creído que estaría ya esperando a Midoriya en el comedor de la zona este, pero caminaba por el lugar sin enterarse que estaba él ahí y su pecho comenzó a punzar.

—Como no pude notarlo —susurró entre divertido y agotado, el pecho era lo de menos, alguien como Iida no pasaba desapercibido, menos para él y aun así. Por un momento pensó en levantarse e irse, pero tampoco quería mostrarse o más bien actuar de una manera poco normal… estaba pensando demás las cosas. La otra persona ni siquiera se había fijado en su persona, no haría nada malo. Le afectaba lo que pensaba el otro más de lo que quisiera admitir.  
Cambio su postura tan pronto notó que Tenya también se había percatado de su presencia, huir quedaba descartado. Notó que colocó el pequeño carrito de libros vació junto a los otros para luego acercarse a su mesa.

—No te había visto, Todoroki —dijo tan pronto estuvo a su lado—. ¿Estas usando bien las instalaciones?

—Sí, lo hago —dijo dando una sonrisa leve, no podía no hacerla cuando Iida era tan serio con cualquier cosa y demostraba su personalidad firme con ello—. Aunque sólo estoy repasando notas para mi próxima clase.

—Eso está bien, un lugar como este silencioso y tranquilo hace que uno se pueda concentrar. También es bueno que uno estudie debidamente aun si no hay exámenes próximos, pero no olvides que para ello debes comer algo para compensarlo —Se ajustó los lentes—. Ah, pero no puedes comer aquí.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Entonces, no te molesto más —Él ya estaba alzando una de sus manos como despedida y dando la media vuelta.

—Por cierto, no estaba enterado que eras encargado de la biblioteca —Debía estar lejos de él, pero a la vez lo quería cerca. «Debí irme cuando pude» pensó.

—No lo soy, sólo estoy ayudando un poco porque la bibliotecaria ha tenido un accidente en la nevada pasada así que ayudo a las dos personas encargadas —Tal vez el joven de lentes no notaba que estaba moviendo sus manos y hablaba en un tono un poco más fuerte para remarcarlo todo—. No hago más que acomodar los libros que se van usan, aun así si puedo ayudarles un poco entonces está bien.

—Eso suena tan tú, Iida.

El cosquilleo en sus mejillas surgió tan pronto notó la suave sonrisa del contrario combinado con ese comentario, era posible que Todoroki no se percataba cuando sonreía y que esa sonrisa provocaba tanto en las personas, era de pocas expresiones, pero las suficientes para saber cuándo eran tan reales y sinceras. Quizás por eso siempre terminaba con sus mejillas cosquilleando. Carraspeó y se arregló los lentes para luego mirar al frente para cambiar de tema porque la última vez que alguien vio sus mejillas cosquilleantes fue Tsuyu y había dicho algo que le parecía poco acertado. Eran amigos.

—Recuerdas que aquí fue donde nos conocimos —Volteó a verlo y tan pronto sus ojos estaban fijos en los otros el contrario giró su rostro y él prefirió ver los enormes estantes lleno de libros.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró—. En ese momento creía que movías las manos demasiado por nerviosismo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Movió su mano izquierda mientras lo preguntaba, controló un poco su voz por el lugar en el que estaba y no quería perturbar a nadie alrededor. Rió porque lo había hecho apropósito y al parecer el contrario lo entendió muy bien ya que él también sonrió. De ahí hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos parecía querer volver hablar.

—Bueno, te dejaré estudiando, debo seguir ayudando aquí.

—Claro, sigue esforzándote.

—Por supuesto.

Todoroki por supuesto que recordaba el día en el que se conocieron. Todo había sido por Midoriya, en una ocasión le dijo que era un poco o demasiado entrometido en los temas de los demás, pero que eso también era algo bueno y muy distintivo de su personalidad, después de todo logró hacerlo cambiar de mentalidad.

 _—¿Te gusta alguna clase de…_

 _—No vine aquí hacer amigos, terminemos este proyecto lo más pronto posible._

Esa fue su primera interacción después de que fueran emparejados para un pequeño trabajo por la clase que han compartido desde hace dos años. Desde ese entonces ha cambiado y lo sabe bien, su actitud de antes podría considerarla como la de un adolescente sin deseos de madurar, cerrarse en un punto. Analizó un poco el lugar y recuerda bien que en la mesa más cerca de la recepción sucedió, el pecoso quería presentarle a uno de sus mejores amigos y lo hizo ahí. Desde ese momento comenzó no sólo a convivir con Midoriya si no con todos lo que lo rodeaban, pero para Shouto no es el único recuerdo de cómo conoció a Iida.

 _Tenía la cuchara en su boca, pero no recuerda el sabor de esa gelatina en ese momento Yaoyorozu se le acercó a saludar de manera amable como de costumbre cada que se encontraban en la fiesta especial de la Fundación. No recuerda mucho de la conversación, pero sí cuando le presenta a dos personas, una la reconoció al instante como el amigo de Midoriya; ese al cual le presentó hace sólo tres días._

 _—No esperaba que nos encontráramos aquí._

 _—Debo decir que estoy asombrado por la coincidencia al igual que tú —contestó Todoroki con calma._

 _—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Momo algo curiosa._

 _—Algo así —respondió Iida, su hermano igual miraba la situación con interés—. Es la persona que me presentó Izuku. Hermano, te conté un poco de él._

 _—Oh, vaya, es un gusto conocerte, la señorita Yaoyorozu ha hablado un poco de ti, Tensei Iida —Se dirigió a esta tan pronto escuchó la explicación de su pequeño hermano. Extendió su mano, el chico la tomó y estrecharon manos._

 _—Es un gusto, Shouto Todoroki, no sé cuánto haya podido decir Yaoyorozu de mí._

 _—No mucho en realidad —agregó la chica con calma—. Sabes muy bien que no soy de las que hablan a espaldas de otro._

 _—Lo sé, muchas gracias por venir —dijo lo último a los dos hermanos. Notaba la similitud en esos dos aunque por el carácter seguro que variaban mucho, pero por la forma en la que hablaba Tenya de su hermano mayor mostraba gran admiración a este._

El pequeño pitido de su reloj de mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, debía ir a clases.

—Nos vemos —susurró tan pronto paso por el pasillo donde estaba Iida acomodando libros.

—Suerte en tus clases, presta atención —dijo asomándose un poco entre los estantes.

Sólo asintió ante ello, pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento surgiera por esa frase dicha: _«Como una madre»._

* * *

Kirishima se encontraba de camino a su club cuando pudo reconocer al rubio del día anterior, parecía mucho más animado que aquel día en el que se conocieron por la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la chica a su lado.

—¡Hey! —Tan pronto gritó el rubio volteó y su expresión cambio de manera drástica, pero el pelirrojo parecía no captarlo porque sólo se limitó a sonreír—. _Rayitos_ , ¿aún sigues buscando a Bakugou? —Fue lo que preguntó tan pronto estuvo a su lado, la chica siguió su camino.

—Sí —dijo guardando la fotografía de su amigo, eso le pareció sospechoso, no cualquiera lleva la foto de alguien por ahí—. He de suponer qué sabes su paradero.

—Soy su mejor amigo, no su madre.

—Claro… Espera, ¿rayitos? —Acaba de darse cuenta de la forma en la que lo había llamado.

—Ah, bueno… —Divertido señaló su cabeza—. Tu cabello —agregó despreocupado y el rubio acomodo más su gorro verde para cubrir bien su cabellera. Que en otras circunstancias no estaría tan a la defensiva con ese pelirrojo dientes de tiburón ¡Que sus dientes eran geniales! Pero él estaba ahí por trabajo y no haciendo amigos.

—El otro día me diste hora y lugar —dijo volviendo al tema principal y cruzándose de brazos.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ello e imitó al contrario al cruzarse de brazos—: Ese día sabía un poco, no significa que siempre deba hacerlo. No soy su madre —repitió.

—Claro —Su respuesta fue un completo "No te creo nada" o algo así, Kaminari le costaba ser tan despectivo como podría serlo otra persona.

—¿Para qué necesitas verlo?

Primero miró el suelo que estaba limpio, ni un charco congelado de la nieve derretida, claro que no podría derretirse si hacia el frío que hacía, luego suspiró.

—Un asunto importante del cual debo hablar con él —contestó al final—. Si no quieres decirme donde se encuentra no tienes, voy a seguir buscándolo.

—¿No eres alguien sospechoso?

—¡¿Ah?! —Soltó consternado por ello—. ¿Por qué yo soy el sospechoso y no él?

—Bakugou no va por ahí con una fotografía de alguien, sólo es un poco "gruñón". Además que yo sí lo conozco así.

—Entonces dices que tienes que conocerme para no ser sospechoso.

—¡Así es! —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, mientras parecía que levantaba el pecho orgulloso.

Denki quiso replicar sobre ese comentario aunque no conocía a ese dichoso Katsuki Bakugou y el pelirrojo no le estaba ayudando nada, además la mención de la foto lo hizo ser un poco consciente de que tal vez si parecía sospechoso, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar recordándole la cita que tenía con cierto joven de cabellos verdes.

* * *

Uraraka había salido corriendo del comedor como alma que llevaba el diablo porque al parecer su clase se adelantó sin previo aviso, sólo tenía cinco minutos para llegar a ella antes de que el maestro la dejara fuera, Tsuyu se retiró primer como de costumbre, Iida se disculpó ya que no estaría comiendo con ellos por tres semanas porque estaría ayudando en la biblioteca principal y por ese motivo Midoriya tenía en sus manos el libro de "Flora y fauna mundial". Tampoco era un problema tenerlo, sólo que seguro sus otros dos amigos eran mejores teniendo ese libro en manos; después de todo Asui e Iida estaban por las mismas zonas de la universidad en las que estaba Ochako y podían dárselo, en cambio él estaba al otro extremo del campus.

—No voy tarde —susurró al ver la hora en su reloj, había quedado con su asesor en un pequeño café cercano a la universidad, no quería que alguien más se enterara, pero si lo hacía lucir sospechoso era más grande la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran y por eso debía hacerlo lucir como unas simples reuniones con un conocido. Por andar distraído al doblar en la esquina chocó con una pasante, el libro cayó al suelo y de mera casualidad…

—Lo siento —dijo la chica apenada.

—Está bien —«Leí por ahí que las casualidades no existen» pensó Izuku alzando el libro aun abierto, la imagen eran flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flores, eran las mismas que él escupía cada que Bakugou aparecía en su mente y deseaba que lo amará o eso dictaba la enfermedad. A veces pensaba que la Ninfa Cloris no era amor verdadero, sólo egoísmo y mentiras llenas de muerte.

* * *

Debía prestarle atención a su clase como le había pedido su amigo, pero su mente le recodó la plática que tuvo con Yaoyorozu antes de presentarlo ante los hermanos Iida.

 _Ella se acercó a saludarlo con amabilidad._

 _—Me alegra encontrarte, no estabas con tu hermana._

 _—Me dio hambre —dijo mostrando el plato de gelatina en manos._

 _—Puedo notarlo —Sonríe divertida, luego de manera automática arregló uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, es como un tic que el chico ha visto como algo natural en ella—. No sé si recuerdas que te mencione que hace unos meses ingrese mi examen de preparación para ser asesor._

 _—Sí, lo recuerdo._

 _—Bueno, hace unas semanas que ya lo soy._

 _Todoroki dejó el plato vacío en la mesa del buffet y le sonrió a la joven mujer._

 _—Felicidades, sé lo mucho que deseabas serlo. Ahora debes esforzarte mucho._

 _—Gracias y lo tengo muy bien contemplado —dijo ella juntando sus manos con suavidad y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acentuando su emoción—. En realidad invite a mi paciente y ha venido con su hermano. No espere que vinieran y no sé si te molesta que te los presente._

 _—No hay ningún problema —Era la verdad, no le molestaba ello, quizás en el pasado le pudiera sonar un poco molesto y tal vez por eso la azabache parecía un poco nerviosa._

 _—Sé que no lo harías, pero quisiera mencionarlo —Jugaba un poco con sus manos—. Te pido por favor que no menciones nada sobre su enfermedad._

 _—No es que lo haga._

 _—Lo sé, lo siento —Agachó la cabeza._

 _—Debe ser grave como para que lo recalques, Yaoyorozu._

 _—Lo es —susurró—. La verdad es que él acaba de salir de rehabilitación hace unos pocos días —Volvió arreglar su mechón—. El ingreso a la fundación después de ello, él no quiere la operación como una alternativa fiable._

 _—¿Qué clase de rehabilitación?_

 _Momo le sonrió afligida con la vista fija en el suelo y respondió—: Estuvo cargando con la enfermedad sin saberlo, ya sabes cómo varia los síntomas, aunque el caso de él es distinto ya que en vez de adueñarse de sus pulmones las raíces de las flores llegaron a su columna vertebral dañándola de manera permanente y como dije se niega a la cirugía. Por el momento, claro._

 _Todoroki en ese momento sólo logró colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica para animarla, no sabía qué decir y no encontraba las palabras para algo así, sabía que la azabache era bastante fuerte, pero era su primer caso y ese no se oía nada bien, aunque ninguno de esos casos lo sería. La joven volvió a sonreír para luego buscar a las dos personas. Una ya la conocía._

—Pronto será su aniversario luctuoso —susurró Todoroki.

* * *

El capítulo no es tan largo o eso creo yo, pero me costó mucho terminarlo e iniciarlo. ;u;

Me estoy esforzando. Si les gusta pueden decírmelo sin pena, también si no les gusta. XD  
Los tomatazos siempre son bienvenidos. Me gustan con sal. (?)

Cambie la portada, ¿no es linda? En realidad es simbólica y referente al fanfic, es como que tiene pistas ocultas. LOL  
Es un fanart creado exactamente para el fanfic. ;u;

Página donde se subió el fanart también: www. facebook / KirumoSanchez /

Junten los espacios porque aquí no deja poner links o yo no sé ponerlos. XDUu Que es posible.

Sin más que decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	4. IV

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **IV**

Eglatina era el nombre de su flor, buscó esos pétalos marchitos entre uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero lo que realmente buscaba era la mallugada y muerta, la única flor que guardo de su primer _marchitamiento,_ no tenía la misma apariencia que vio en las imágenes del libro de Uraraka, pero sin duda era la misma. Tan pronto la luz del semáforo cambio cruzó la calle y volvió a ocultar la evidencia entre sus ropas.  
Pudo ver a su asesor ya sentado en una mesa dentro de la cafetería, entró y se quitó su abrigo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—¿Izuku es tu conocido?

El pecoso giró su rostro tan pronto reconoció la voz; un pelirrojo con sonrisa brillante estaba frente a su lado.

—¿Kirishima? —No pudo evitar levantarse del asiento confundido, miró al rubio.

—Lo siento, él seguía diciendo que era alguien sospechoso y no dejaba de seguirme —dijo Kaminari evitando la mirada esmeralda, se estaba sintiendo patético porque no pudo perder a ese sujeto, lo siguió como si nada y no logró ahuyentarlo.

—… entiendo… —masculló mirando el suelo, debía actuar con calma y no entrar en pánico o más bien que su corazón no comenzara a gritar con tanta fuerza como lo estaba haciendo. Se volvió a sentar porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—¿Ves? No soy sospechoso, ahora... —Hizo un movimiento de mano para decirle que se marchara.

—¡Oh, vamos! Llevabas una foto de mi amigo y no quieres decirme la razón por la cual quieres hablarle —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es muy sospechoso aquí o en el Sur.

—Eres un desconocido para mí también y no vas por ahí diciéndole a un extraño tus problemas o tu vida.

—Pero parecía que no te importaba hacerlo con la chica —dijo divertido, pero a la defensiva.

—Era una belleza y no entiendo porque debo darte explicaciones… —El rubio calló dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven delante de él, se estaba dejando llevar por ese dientes de tiburón ignorando a su cliente—. Como sea, ya —Volvió a usar su mano para despachar al pelirrojo que sólo rió despacio.

—Tengo que hablar de algo importante con él —Refiriéndose a Midoriya.

—Bien, nos vemos —dijo de manera despreocupada—. Mañana te puedo ayudar encontrar a Katsuki.

—No, gracias.

—Como quieras —Kirishima sólo volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Nos vemos, Izuku —Volviéndose a poner su chaqueta negra y bufanda para salir del local.

—Lo siento, trate de pasar desapercibido, pero no espere que…

—Está bien —dijo con calma el pecoso—. Estaba pensando que es mejor de esta manera ya que si creen que somos conocidos no será tan raro verte por aquí, no tienen que saber de qué hablas con Bakugou o conmigo, pero es suficiente que sepan que nos conocemos. No será sospechoso.

El rubio pudo notar que la expresión de su cliente parecía apagada, muy distinto de la primera ocasión que se vieron en la Fundación, pero reconoció esa expresión a la perfección. La había visto en alguien importante para él y sabía lo que significaba: "La fase del inicio de la rendición". Los enfermos de la Ninfa Cloris no sólo sufrían ataques de tos, no sólo tenían problemas respiratorios, ataques cardiacos, fiebres o alucinaciones, su estado mental empeoraba con el avance de ella. La enfermedad se esparcía por todo el humano y por un momento Kaminari pudo ver la imagen de una mujer abrazando al chico frente suyo; La personificación de la enfermedad se aferraba al joven.

Tomó aire y sonrió para luego preguntar—: ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

—Tuve un ataque leve hace poco, aún tengo problemas de respiración en las noches por ello, pero estoy mejorándome gracias al medicamento.

—¿Ha visto de cerca a la persona? Recuerda que eso ayuda a que no se produzcan alucinaciones ni…

Midoriya tal vez no fue consciente de la sonrisa que comenzaba formarse entre sus labios, casi se desvanecía la presencia de la desesperación que lo abrazaba.

—Sí, lo he visto y en realidad…

El celular del pecoso comenzó a sonar.

—Adelante —Lo ánimo Denki a contestar.

—Gracias —Su asombró como desconcierto lo hizo sentir por un momento que se hundía en el asiento, la llamada era de la persona misma de la que estaban conversando. El día anterior hablaron sobre el proyecto, Bakugou se había encargado de anunciarle a la maestra de que eran pareja, así que no entendía la llamada en ese momento, se iban a reunir a las seis y apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

—¿Bueno?

—Ven a la entrada este de la universidad.

—¿Eh?

—¿Tengo que volver a repetirte lo dicho? —gruño y luego suspiró—. Te digo que vengas a la entrada…

—Eh, sí, sí escuche, pero ¿Por qué? —Estaba confundido tanto por la repentina llamada como por lo "pedido" por el rubio.

—Sólo ven.

—Pero… pero estoy por el lado de la entrada norte y…

Pudo escuchar que volvía gruñir y mascullar algo lejano, al parecer había alejado el teléfono.

—Bien, joder. Yo iré para allá, pero más te vale estar ahí cuando yo llegue.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Es lo único que dices o qué mierda?! ¡Espérame ahí, carajo!

Le colgó tan pronto dijo eso, miró por un momento a Kaminari y escuchaba el sonido de colgado para luego ver su teléfono ya bloqueado. No espero una llamada así, ni muchos una demanda para reunirse, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual quería verlo en esos momentos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Denki bastante confundido por la llamada, pudo escuchar a lo último que alguien alzaba la voz, gritos. ¿Quién podría gritar así?

—Lo siento —dijo sobresaltando a su asesor al pararse del asiento de manera salvaje—. Tengo que irme ahora.

Sabía bien que Bakugou tenía una motocicleta y eso significaba que no tardaría en llegar, prefería estar esperándolo él y no al revés, seguro se enojaba por hacerlo moverse o algo así, lo conocían por la poca paciencia con la gente impuntual o en realidad con cualquier cosa que no se hiciera a su manera.

—Realmente lo siento, ocurrió…

—Lo entiendo, seguimos hablando en la siguiente reunión, ¿te parece? —Era lo único que podía decir además por la expresión en su paciente parecía realmente alarmado o abrumado.

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

El pecoso salió del establecimiento como una ventisca pasajera, Kaminari por su lado sólo tuvo que suspirar entre aliviado como agotado. Aliviado porque no tendría que decirle que no había hecho contacto con su objetivo aunque estaba seguro ya lo sabía gracias a ése dientes de tiburón, Midoriya no parecía ser alguien que se le escapara la información aun si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba. Agotado por el hecho de que se había desvelado estudiando de nuevo la información otorgada por su paciente, debía evitar algo como la ocasión anterior, no podía tener a su paciente y al objetivo cerca, primero debía convencerlo para que lo ayudara. La cosa era que los documentos sólo decían ciertas cosas, no le resolvían el problema, lo ayudaban.

* * *

Le advirtieron respecto a no correr, lo sabía, no corría desde hace tiempo y por eso sus piernas temblaban cual gelatinas, sus pulmones no estaban bien desde la llegada de la Ninfa Cloris y tal vez su asesor le pudo decir algo, pero por eso mismo corrió con todo lo que podía para evitar ello. Debía estar ahí antes y lo estaba, su cuerpo estaba recargando en la pared porque se sentía mareado, además las ganas de vomitar aumentaban con cada nuevo siclo de tos, no escupía sangre, ni pétalos, pero desde el suceso de hace días debía dejar descansar sus pulmones con más razones y había sido un irracional consigo mismo. Aun siendo consciente de ello quería estar ahí antes que el rubio.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes? —No lo escuchó, ni mucho menos notó cuándo llegó, pero le sostenía por el brazo con fuerza y le alzaba el rostro. Podía apartarlo, pero la fuerza con la que contaba por la falta de aire y mareo le costaba hacer ello.

—Lo siento, me siento algo mareado porque no he comido desde esta mañana —Se excusó, no sabía si le creyó o no, pero fue lo primero que pensó al instante. Lo arrastró hasta el aparcamiento de su moto. El mareo comenzaba a pasarse, pero tratar de contener las ganas de toser le era difícil.

—Iré por agua, espera aquí —ordenó sentándolo en el asiento. No podía reclamar y no había razón. No tardó tanto, pudo notar que estaba sudando un poco, eso sólo significaba que fue corriendo por agua.

—Toma un poco —dijo ofreciéndole una botella—. Luego come esto y toma el medicamento —Le tendiendo una bolsa de pan y un paquete de pastillas. Esa pudo ser su oportunidad de decirle que no era por inanición, pero no lo hizo.

—Cuando te recuperes, nos vamos —Se fue a recargar a la pared cercana, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó después de tomar el agua, realmente le ayudo para que dejara de toser, ahora sólo le quedaba el dolor en su garganta. Bakugou sólo se limitó a mirarlo, el pecoso entendió esa mirada intensa y comenzó a comer el pan. Tomó las pastillas, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el rubio se acercó y volvió a revisar su rostro, lo tomaba entre su mano con tanta naturalidad que Midoriya se sentía intimidado. Hasta se comenzaba a cuestionar si así trataba a otra gente y ese pensamiento le parecía un poco desfavorecedor ya que no quería ser tratado como los demás, pero Katsuki no parecía ese tipo de gente o eso reflejaba en esos ojos rojos como rosas brillantes.

—Bien, vamos —dijo satisfecho de su inspección, alejó al pecoso y se subió a la moto—. Sube.

Izuku quería volver a preguntar, pero el golpe suave de un casco en su pecho dañado lo calló.

—Póntelo.

—Me podrías decir a dónde vamos.

El rubio casqueó la lengua en fastidio para decir—: ¡¿Es que no entiendes que no te voy a decir nada?! Sólo cállate y móntate en la maldita motocicleta de una buena vez.

Por primera vez no pudo evitar rodar los ojos subiendo al final a la moto y colocándose el casco, la actitud demandante del rubio podría sacar de las casillas a cualquiera, pero no para él, no tanto o eso creía.

* * *

Yaoyorozu y Jirou estaban hablando cuando vieron la llegada del rubio quien se sentó desganado en su lugar.

—No luces bien —dijo Momo preocupada.

—Seguro hizo algo exagerado —dijo la otra mujer divertida, esa actitud era porque realmente parecía adivinar todo lo que rodeaba a Kaminari.

—Te equivocas, estoy trabajando.

—¿Desvelándote? —preguntó señalando su parpado inferior para señalar esas ojeras que se cargaba el rubio.

—Estaba haciendo mi primer informe —Mintió, pero era seguro que la chica no le creía nada y por eso ocultó su rostro en la mesa, su primer informe para el oficial encargado iba ser un desastre si seguía sin siquiera hacer contacto con el objetivo.

—Te deseo las mejores de las suertes en tu primer caso, Kaminari —dijo Yaoyorozu esperando darle ánimos con ello porque hasta para ella el joven lucia algo agotado. Además que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar o felicitarlo por ser ascendido a asesor.

—Muchas gracias, voy a esforzarme —Aun así su rostro seguía en el escritorio, sólo alzó el puño para darle fuerza, que no tenía, a sus palabras. Yaoyorozu al final sonrió comprensiva.

—Bueno, Kyoka debo dejarte trabajar y tengo que verme con alguien, así que nos vemos después —Se inclinó un poco para despedirse del rubio—. Cuando veas que es difícil algo no dudes en preguntarme, tal vez ya deje de ser una asesora, pero si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré.

Denki miró a la mujer azabache que le sonreía con amabilidad, en realidad Momo era una mujer confiable, sincera, firme, inteligente y sobre todo amable.

—Me ayudaría mucho —dijo tratando de no sonar muy emocionado.

—Tampoco te aproveches de ella, Kaminari.

—Kyoka —Negó lo dicho por la joven que se encogió de hombros y volvía a su trabajo.

—Él debe aprender de su trabajo, ¿no?

—Pero tampoco está mal ser apoyado —agregó Yaoyorozu.

—No debes consecuentarlo.

—Y tú no deberías ser tan estricta con él.

Las dos mujeres parecían serias ante sus palabras aunque Momo sonreía con calma y el rubio sólo pudo mirarlas de un lado a otro sin entender bien al final si estaba bien pedir ayuda o no.

* * *

El lugar que llegaron el pecoso no lo reconoció, ni siquiera lucía como un lugar que alguien visitara ya que estaba en mitad de la carretera que llevaba a la siguiente ciudad y en ese lugar la nieve se acumulada de la nevada pasada. Había un árbol o el tronco de uno ya que por la delgada capa de hielo cubriéndolo parecería una representación de uno, un poco más lejos de este había una cerca que evitaba acercarse demás a orilla del lugar. Se podía ver parte de la ciudad desde ese lugar, era una vista muy bella gracias al juego que hacían las nubes con el sol de la tarde, en realidad costaba ver al astro a esas horas de manera tan fácil como en ese momento. La nieve crujía con cada paso que hacía el rubio al acercarse a él.

—Este lugar tiene una gran vista —dijo tan pronto lo tuvo a su lado—. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

Estaba curioso porque era obvio que no muchos visitaban ese sitio.

—Da igual.

Midoriya sólo sonrió agachando la mirada, pudo escuchar un gruñido del contrario que se revolvía el cabello de manera fastidiosa.

—Mi madre me trajo cuando era pequeño, en esa primavera.

—Oh… —musitó, volvió a mirar al horizonte, Bakugou también era parte de la generación de las flores como él, como la mayoría de los jóvenes de esa edad.

—En realidad sería algo muy bello ver la primavera aquí —dijo sonriendo al imaginar los lugares posibles donde los árboles de la ciudad dieran hojas verdes y flores. Ahí mismo estaría cubierto de verde, pero la primavera era casi un "milagro" y por eso eran conocidos como la Generación de las Flores porque seguro tendrían dos oportunidades más de volver a ver algo como ello antes de morir, según las estadísticas. Aun así el clima siempre había sido algo impredecible.

—Lo es —afirmó el rubio sin mirar al chico a su lado.

Se rió de manera suave al pensar en algo—: Sabes, en otros partes del mundo nunca han conocido la nieve y posible no la conozcan nunca, pero nosotros no le encontramos el encanto o lo genial en ella, sólo está ahí como para ellos los árboles siempre deben tener hojas —Usando su pie jugó un poco con la nieve—. Mientras para ellos los cambios de estación como la primavera y el verano es algo normal, para nosotros es apreciado o atesorado como buen recuerdo.

—La primavera trajo a la Ninfa Cloris, no creo que sea esa basura algo bueno.

Izuku sintió pánico por un momento, pero aun mirando la nieve en sus pies agregó—: La enfermedad había llegado mucha antes de ello, la taza de casos aumento más a mediados de esa época sin duda, pero no sólo aquí, también en otras partes del mundo nacieron casos. Así que dudo que una simple estación del año provoque algo así.

—Parece que sabes mucho de ello.

El pánico aumentaba, le estaban sudando las manos dentro de los guantes.

—Me… me gusta saber cosas.

—Como un maldito nerd.

—Bakugou, eres uno de los mejores de las clases, ¿eso no te hace… —No podía evitar sonreír con nerviosismo mientras hablaba.

—¡¿AH?! —El pecoso evitó la mirada carmesí tan pronto se sintió amenazado, pero era la verdad, él podía ser muy nerd, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio a su lado también lo era si ese era el caso.

—Bien, como sea —Katsuki dio la vuelta—. Vamos a comer algo para luego comenzar con el mierdero trabajo de esa vieja bruja.

—¿Vieja bruja? No creo que le debieras decir… —Estaba sonriendo con nervios, no había hablado tanto con él, más bien nunca había hablado tanto fuera de clases, en clases por "x" o "y" siempre había razón para hablarse, además sus nervios empeoraban fatalmente con esos latidos tan descabellados que generaba el corazón, seguro su cerebro estaba exagerando con la maldita dopamina y norepinefrina.

—Menos blablabla, más mueve tu puto culo.

Cuando llegaron a un restaurante familiar se alivió, su rostro estaba helado, estaba seguro que sus orejas estaban más que congeladas, comenzó a pensar que debió usar orejeras para cuando Bakugou lo llevara de nuevo en su motocicleta…

«Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado positivo, quizás sólo fue por esta ocasión que lo hizo aunque no sé ¿por qué me llevo a ese lugar en primer lugar?» pensó mientras miraba por la ventana que daba en dirección a la calle, se podía ver el paso de los carros o autobuses. No era tan tarde y aun así ya estaba oscureciendo, después de todo ese cambio comenzaba anunciar la llegada del invierno.

—Aquí tienes —dijo deslizando la bandeja de comida.

—Gracias.

* * *

Todoroki salía de su última clase del día, sus pasos lo guiaron a la biblioteca principal, por los grandes ventanales pudo confirmar que Iida volvía a pasearse con un carrito lleno de libros y desaparecer por una puerta de alguna otra sala de estudios, suspiró y él siguió su camino. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado y entrado para hablar con él las cosas hubieran sido otras, tal vez, pero al final la persona que se encontró con Tenya Iida en esa sala solitaria fue otra persona.

* * *

Al fin termine este capítulo. Digo, nuevo capítulo, yeah. ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

Lo hice en un día. LOL  
Después de un suceso de cinco días sin ganas de hacer nada, escribí como posesa. Orgullosa de mí. (?)

La eglantina es una flor, es bonita. Son las flores que nacen en el pecho de Midoriya. Pueden buscarla, les va gustar, aunque les aviso que si no ponen "Eglantina flor" les va salir una actriz o modelo. lol

Espero les guste, ya saben; cualquier comentario sobre alguna falla o si les gusto es bienvenido y también los tomatazos si no les gusta, que sean con sal, por favor.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	5. V

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **V**

 _«Hace más de doscientos años los Alfas eran considerados la cúspide de la jerarquía social y evolutiva»._

Empezó a escribir el informe, reportando nada, eso era horrible y decepcionante para cualquier novato, él siempre parecía estar en el escalón más intermedio respecto a los informes… ahora sentía que estaba peor que un novato. Mientras anotaba los primeros datos de Midoriya se percató que no pregunto por la salud de su paciente, en concreto los exámenes no los vio, no los apunto, no tiene nada, sólo la palabras de éste.

—Aunque tampoco habría podido abordar el tema, llegó y se fue como el viento —susurró mientras tocaba tecla por tecla de manera dramática, miró a la chica a su lado que igual estaba concentrada haciendo su trabajo, muy normal que ellos se la pasaran redactando informes ya que ellos ayudaban a los asesores, pero no pensó cuán ocupada se encontraba ella.

—Oye —La pelinegra hizo un ruido con la garganta para que supiera que le escuchaba—. ¿A dónde fue Yaoyorozu? Digo es que no está saliendo a ver a su pareja y no es por su chequeo porque ya paso…

Kyoka dejo de escribir y miró de manera severa al rubio.

—Denki —El chico ya sentía que lo iban a regañar, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado curioso aunque ella ya debía saberlo, eran compañeros desde bastante tiempo, los dos ingresaron a la Fundación en el mismo año y quizás se tomaba muchas ventajas con la joven y por ese motivo ella podía juzgarlo con una simple mirada.

—Fue a ver al hermano de su primer caso —dijo al final.

—Oh, no creí que aún lo visitara con lo pasado…

La chica sólo suspiró y cambio su expresión a una más tranquila, era difícil estar molesta con ese tonto.

—No importa, al final todo el mundo sabe esa historia —Sintiéndose un poco molesta por sus propias palabras. No le gustaba hablar a espaldas de Yaoyorozu.

El rubio asintió—: Estábamos en prácticas cuando se esparció el caso.

—Tal vez no nos hubiéramos enterado si no fuera porque ella es hija de unas de las familias fundadoras de la empresa —agregó Jirou.

—Sabes —Ella estaba atenta a lo que fuera a decir—. Es poco profesional de mi parte, pero en la información de Midoriya se encuentra el nombre…

La pelinegra entendió al instante—: Ese hermano menor es amigo de tu paciente —Ni siquiera lo había dudado, no habría otra razón por la que el boca floja de Denki quisiera mencionar algo así, si no fuera algo importante en lo que estaban hablando. Kaminari asintió y Kyoka sólo suspiró.

—El mundo es tan pequeño —Soltó la pelinegra.

—La ciudad —corrigió el chico.

—También.

—Al principio creí que mi paciente estaba actuando un poco exagerado con respecto a la privacidad —continuó el rubio tomando una pluma y jugando con ella—. Es normal en estos días que se inscriban por internet, pero no pedían tanta discreción como él lo exigía en ello.

—Es comprensible —La chica retomó la atención a su pantalla—. Uno de sus amigos ya ha pasado por ello como observador, cualquier querría evitar que se enterara para evitarle algún problema o dolor mayor del ya experimentado.

El joven jugaba con una pluma de su escritorio y continuó—: Aunque ahora sugiere que es mejor hacer creer a la gente que yo soy un conocido si llegan a verme a su alrededor —suspiró con sólo pensar en el trabajo que tendría—. Un poco problemático para un asesor, pero al leer todo su información puedo entenderlo aunque sea un poco.

Ella detuvo su trabajo en el teclado y dijo—: Pero eso puede ser peor a futuro.

Kaminari no lo negó, no podía, su amiga tenía razón. Si esa persona descubriera lo que padecía su amigo y sobre todo que se lo oculto, era seguro que no se lo tomaría bien. Nadie podría. Si Kyoka o Momo le ocultaran que estaban enfermas de Ninfa Cloris se sentiría decepcionado y muy dolido, sobre todo cuando las dos saben sus razones por las que él en vez de inscribirse en alguna universidad prefirió trabajar ahí.

—Vuelve al trabajo, Kaminari —El chico asintió ante la orden. Muy bien podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj de vida de Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

 _«Contaban con grandes habilidades; fuerza, poder, influencias, podían tenerlo todo»._

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban concentrados transcribiendo lo ya investigado y que se estaba en sus libretas, luego tendrían tiempo de verificar los errores. El timbre de llamaba de Izuku lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba demasiado ensimismado que ese ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—Para la otra ponte tu porquería en vibrador.

—Sí —susurró, mientras miraba la persona que le estaba llamando. No pudo evitar cambiar de expresión a una alegre al ver que era su amigo Iida, no habían hablado en todo el día así que se alegró verlo llamarle, aun sí era para recordarle cualquier tontería como que debía cepillarse los dientes o dormirse temprano. Tomó unas papas fritas; que habían sido ignoradas por los dos en cuanto se pusieron serios con ese trabajo.

—¿Tenya, sucede algo? —preguntó con calma, pero al otro lado sólo le respondió el silencio, al principio creyó que era la conexión o la señal ya que después y mientras una nevada podían tener problemas técnicos algo muy normal. Se disponía a colgar y llamarlo cuando comenzó a oír algo muy distinto a voces, apartó el aparató en cuanto oyó un fuerte golpe sordo, había sonado como si alguien hubiera golpeado algo.

—¿Tenya? —Volvió a preguntar un poco preocupado, el rubio lo miraba atentó. Al otro lado se escuchaba ruidos desconocidos, luego vinieron suaves quejidos como si alguien estuviera luchando y comenzó a sentirse nervioso por alguna extraña razón.

 _«—¡Detente!_

 _—No debe…_

 _—¡Cállense!»._

La piel del joven se erizó por completo y la expresión alegre se transformó a una de terror, lo reconoció y lo confirmaba con los escalofríos que gobernaban por todo su cuerpo, tal vez no estaba presente, pero no podía equivocarse a lo que había escuchado.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —Bakugou parecía extrañado por ese cambio tan brusco y sobre todo porque se había puesto pálido a tal punto que pareciera que fuera a vomitar ahí mismo. Midoriya no contestó, sólo comenzó arrojar todas sus cosas a su mochila, algunas papas también entraron.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —El rubio trato de detenerlo, pero el contrario parecía absorto y perdido, cerró su mochila y agarró con fuerza la mano ajena.

—Llévame a la universidad ahora, por favor.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, una en la que ese maldito pecoso no luciera como un puto fantasma, le gritaría, pero por ese momento apartó la mano ajena y tomó la mochila del chico arrojando igual sus cosas y las papas, el joven sólo miraba esa acción.

—No voy a desperdiciar esta mierda, yo pague por ellas —agarró un puño de esas papas y se las metió a la boca mientras arrojaba las demás a la mochila, le entregó el casco y salieron del lugar.

Subieron a la motocicleta y el rubio giró su rostro—: Para la otra que quieras ordenar algo a alguien, al menos no agregues ese jodido "por favor", inútil.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo Izuku con una suave sonrisa que se difuminaba con el pánico que expresaba todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 _«Pero llegó el deseo por la igualdad; se pedía que los Betas y Omegas obtuvieran más, ellos valían lo mismo o más que algunos Alfas»._

Shouto no se había movido desde un largo rato, desde que se alejó de la biblioteca se mantuvo en la intemperie, la temperatura bajaba de manera drástica llegando la tarde y sin duda estaban sobre los menos ceros grados, no era bueno quedarse mucho tiempo fuera, pero no podía moverse ya que sin previo aviso un ataque de arritmia emergió, sus oídos silbaban y no podía respirar por la nariz. Los dolores en el pecho aumentaban con los días junto a esos extraños sueños vividos, eran cada vez más constantes y su duración se extendía. No quería imaginar si tuviera uno de esos ataques en medio de una clase.

—Deben parar —Logró mascullar mientras aferraba sus manos a su abrigo—. No puedo…

No podía, no deseaba y no quería que esa maldita enfermedad siquiera estuviera palpitando junto a su corazón.

* * *

 _«Años de lucha, de dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas y muerte, pero se cumplió lo deseado»._

La joven pelinegra se movía con calma por el lugar, en la entrada una muchacha le había indicado dónde se encontraba la persona que buscaba, se hallaba algo alejado de la entrada principal ya que al parecer ahí existían salas pequeñas y privadas de estudio, algo que consideraba una muy buena idea, más cuando llegaban esas temporadas duras de exámenes finales y se la vivían en las instalaciones que en casa. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a creer que se encontraba perdida, nunca había estado por esa zona y mucho menos en la biblioteca principal de esa universidad, las veces anteriores cuando se reunió con el joven habían sido lugares cercanos a la zona donde él tomaba clases.

—¿Iida? —preguntó dudosa cercana de una puerta que se supone debería ser la sala estudios donde estaba su amigo, pero tal vez la confundió.

—¿Yaoyorozu? —La chica avanzó a la entrada con una sonrisa, observó al joven de lentes salir de entre algún pasillo de estante de libros.

—Me disculpo al hacerte venir hasta aquí —Tenya ya se estaba disculpando en cuanto la observó en el lumbral de la entrada—. Pero hoy sólo somos dos personas así que…

—No te preocupes, me habías dicho que estabas ayudando aquí y a mí no me molesta para nada caminar un poco más —dijo restándole importancia.

—Aun así, ha pasado hace poco una nevada y las temperaturas son muy bajas, pueden…

La sonrisa despreocupada y un poco tímida de Momo comenzó a desaparecer al observar que el contrario soltaba, sin previo aviso, los libros que tenía entre sus manos. La azabache se iba acercar a ayudarlo por la expresión ajena…

—¡No! —gritó, asustándola.

—¿Iida? —Nunca había escuchado a ese chico gritar con tanto pánico como en ese momento, tan pronto le llegó un aroma peculiar quiso taparse la boca y nariz con su gorro de lana. Tal vez él no debió arriesgarse al acercarse tanto ella y por puesto Momo debió intentar hacer que sus piernas le respondieran. Pero habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que olió a un Omega, su instinto muerto por medicamentos renació en tan pocos segundos.

Por su lado el joven había sacado su celular, no debió tener la idea equivocada de que la joven no fuera un Alfa, estaba muy equivocado porque mientras llamaba a su mejor amigo ésta se había abalanzado sobre él, bajo la guardia por unos pocos segundos. Tan pocos que no era probable que la tuviera encima de él y aun así lo estaba. Tenya no quería golpearla, no estaba bien, pero los ojos no eran los de aquella mujer tan amable y tranquila que conocía, lucían tan similares a los de un gato. Nunca creyó o pensó que su ciclo se adelantaría, se comenzaba a arrepentir de no haber bebido su medicamento un poco antes por precaución. Tomó el libro más cercano y golpeó la cabeza de la azabache para que le soltara el cuello y lo hizo, se deslizó por el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero las malditas feromonas no le permitían moverse como deseaba, estaba comenzando a sentirse más mareado, su cuerpo se estremecía y lo peor es que Yaoyorozu comenzaba a emanar su propio aroma dejándolo con mucha desventaja.

Momo lo tomó del tobillo y lo jaló, chocó contra un par de sillas antes de caer al suelo, se quejó de dolor, ella sin duda tenía mucha más fuerza de lo sospechado por él, agregando que lo volvía a sostener por el cuello, mucho más difícil de moverse si estaba boca bajo, pero trataba aun así de levantarse. El ruido había atraído a la chica que estaba, al igual que Iida, organizando libros en la zona cercana a la sala, ella sólo quería ver si les sucedió algo, pero no espero encontrarse una escena tan surrealista. Eso sólo pasaba en las historias, no debería pasar de verdad. Sin dudarlo corrió auxiliar al joven que estaba siendo sometido por la azabache.

—Yaoyorozu, por… favor… detente —susurró.

—¡Detente! —gritó la pelirroja que trataba de apartar a la joven del cuerpo contrario. La sostenía por la cintura, pero no creyó que un Alfa en serio tuviera tanta fuerza o es que ella era muy débil por ser un Beta. No podía apartarla aun cuando lo intentaba.

—No debes…

—¡Cállense! —Sólo bastó un grito para que la pequeña chica de pecas y cabellos de honguito perdiera las fuerzas, su cuerpo se erizó por completo, el sudor frío llegó y el pánico le inundó la mirada. Por su lado Tenya no sólo jadeaba por culpa del calor, era del miedo, el estómago se le revolvió y sentía ganas de vomitar, el mareo se volvió peor, le daba vueltas todo y su cuerpo temblaba lleno de pavor, había perdido la fuerza de lucha sólo el miedo ahora era lo que dominaba.

* * *

 _«Años de lucha, de dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas y muerte, pero se cumplió lo deseado»._

Bakugou ignoró al guardia que le extendía los brazos y movía con desesperación la lámpara de color naranja para que se detuviera, era consciente de que no debía entrar a esas horas y menos con su motocicleta. Pero al diablo las malditas reglas, el desgraciado pecoso estaba preocupado, se aferraba a sus ropas con fuerza, no había dejado de murmurar mierda y media, podía aun oírlo y le dijo más de una vez que hablara claro o se callara, pero parecía perdido en su propio mundo. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, algo muy fastidioso para su gusto, le daban ganas tomarlo de la cabeza y sacudirlo un poco para que le prestara atención. ¿Quién coño se pone a balbucear estupideces frente a otros como si nada?

—¡¿Para dónde, bastardo?!

—¡La biblioteca central! —gritó en respuesta. Estaba seguro o esperaba que ahí se encontrara porque si no estaba ahí ¿Dónde más? Si ya no lo encontraba significaba que estaba en peligro en cualquier parte de la ciudad… apretó con más fuerza su agarre en la chaqueta de cuero.

Dieron vuelta en una curva salvajemente y sin poder evitarlo su instinto hizo que se abrazara al cuerpo del rubio, entendió el desvió que estaba dando Bakugou ya que era el camino más corto y también el más concurrido, si no fuera por la hora que era ya hubieran atropellado a más de una persona. Mientras avanzaba por el lugar el joven de mirada esmeralda reconoció a una persona que se encontraba sentado en una banca, se aferró de los hombros de Katsuki y trató de no ser impulsivo ya que se levantó un poco del asiento haciendo maldecir a su acompañante.

—¡Es Todoroki! —gritó sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio gruñó mientras deteniendo la moto de manera brusca, en esos momentos quería gritar y decirle muchas cosas mal sonantes a ese pelos de brócoli, pero lo haría después, todo sería sin duda después. Estaba esperando que dejara de parecer un animal asustado de un enemigo desconocido. Izuku se bajó torpemente de la motocicleta, se tropezó más de dos ocasiones al querer correr al lado del joven que parecía estar muy calmado ante las bajas temperaturas.

—¡Todo… —Bakugou tomó por el brazo a Midoriya; el cual no entendía esa expresión de pocos amigos, parecía un gesto normal, pero para él lucía mucho más molesto de lo que ya era costumbre.

—No corras, idiota —No fue una sugerencia, no, era una orden a toda regla.

—Midoriya —llamó Shouto que los escuchó, además la escena frente a sus ojos era curiosa, su amigo no había estado así de cerca de ese sujeto… al ver la expresión de Izuku; aturdido y nervioso, no pudo evitar mirar de mala manera al de ojos carmín que le regresaba la mirada con furia y prepotencia.

«Sus gustos sin duda son muy raros» pensó al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ignorando al rubio.

—¿Sabes si Iida sigue en la biblioteca? Vine aquí sin saberlo, suponiendo y rogando que este aquí. Ya no contesta su celular y.. —Había tomado a Todoroki por los brazos, lo apretaba con un poco de fuerza por todo el horror y pánico que le surcaba internamente.

—¿Iida? ¿Le sucedió algo? —preguntó al instante, miró en dirección donde se encontraba la Biblioteca central, se zafó del agarre contrario y no esperó escuchar alguna respuesta sólo se dejó llevar por el instinto.

Bakugou se adelantó ante ese pelambre verde, volvió a tomarlo por el brazo y lo jaló hacía atrás con brusquedad, de la única forma que conocía.

—Te quedas —ordenó y le arrojó su casco—. Cuida la moto y si te veo corriendo te mato, maldito nerd.

—¿Eh? Pero yo…

—¡Cállate! ¡Haz lo que te digo, joder! —Ya estaba corriendo en la misma dirección del bastardo mitad y mitad.

* * *

 _«Los derechos igualitarios se exigieron, se otorgaron y fueron ejecutados»._

Su cuerpo sólo le alertaba del peligro, le sofocaba el pánico y las lágrimas brotaban como riachuelos, se asfixiaba con sólo una palabra, toda su fuerza devorada por algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad. La delicada mano de la joven se apartaba, pero por dentro él no podía imaginar algo lindo, su cuerpo tembló con sólo sentir que se deslizaba cual serpiente por su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, sabía lo que venía y se sentía patético, no luchaba y sólo temblaba cuál gelatina, transformó a una buena persona en una bestia que sólo deseaba dominar y no amar. La joven se volvió una devoradora de sueños.

Los dientes se clavaron sobre una placa que hasta en ese momento había estado invisible, se le oyó pitar cinco veces antes de expulsar sin pudor un gas blanco que cubrió por completo a Yaoyorozu la cual se apartó de un salto de Iida, el instinto de poseer y veneno le lleno la boca de su propia sangre al morderse ya que el gas había dado directo en ella. La pelirroja se apartó como liebre perseguida por un zorro, no pudo evitar proteger al joven que seguía inmóvil en el piso y que estaba desmayado, la joven aun tenía su cuerpo entumecido por el horror, pero logró arrastrarse un poco más lejos de aquella mujer. Miraba como la pelinegra giraba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera atrapada en una jaula invisible hasta caer inconsciente al suelo, pero no quería acercarse, se mantuvo aferrada al chico, no podía siquiera gritar, la orden seguía activa.

* * *

 _«Es claro que en el trascurso de esos doscientos años después de "La Gran lucha de igualdad" aún puede existir una mentalidad cerrada a la pedida, pero hay más humanos que sólo quieren ser catalogados como personas»._

Todoroki pudo comprobar mientras avanzaba por el lugar que no había nadie, todo se encontraba silencioso, pero sabía muy bien para dónde ir, lo había visto. Bakugou le seguía sin decir nada, tampoco tenía tiempo para preguntarle la razón, cuál era obvia, por la que estaba ayudándolo. Lo primero que observó fue que la puerta de la sala estaba abierta y tan pronto llegó al lugar lo que hizo por instinto fue taparse la boca y nariz, un olor nauseabundo apestaba en el lugar.

—¡¿Qué puto olor es ese?! —Farfulló el rubio alejándose de la entrada ya que al parecer ese olor se acumulaba en esa zona, pero su expresión de asco cambio cuando divisó a tres personas ahí dentro.

—Gas protector —dijo el joven de ojos bicolores que entraba al lugar sin importarle lo asqueroso y difícil que era moverse, ese gas era para ahuyentar y paralizar a los Alfas, se encontraban en frascos o en los collares de los Omegas. Se agachó a la joven pelirroja que abrazaba a su Iida por la cabeza, de manera protectora, pero su mirada azulina estaba cubierta de pavor y lágrimas.

—Está bien —susurró con suavidad, la chica se sobresaltó y abrazó un poco más al joven entre sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados desde el momento en el que se acercó a ella. Hubiera preferido moverse, pero su cuerpo aun temblaba, aun sentía asco y un escalofriante miedo, la consumía por completo, hasta respirar le dolía y le causaba pavor. Creyó que alguien vendría o que dejaría de temblar como gelatina en algún momento para irse antes de que esa mujer despertara, pero no fue así. Rogó para que alguien llegara a ayudarlos, pero no se imaginó que los que aparecerían serían dos Alfas, sabía que lo eran porque tan sólo aparecer todo su cuerpo volvió a sentir esas ganas de vomitar, además estaba llorando y aspando de manera descontrolada.

—Llama a emergencias —Todoroki se había alejado de la joven y tomó a Yaoyorozu en brazos. El olor del gas era potente y lo estaba mareando, perdería el conocimiento si seguía ahí, al menos se llevaría a la joven, además que si se quedaba no ayudaría para nada al estado actual en el que se encontraba la pelirroja.

—Eso estoy haciendo, imbécil —masculló conteniendo las ganas de gritarle, pero esa tipa de cabello rojo chillante lo hizo pensárselo dos veces, si con sólo palabras normales había terminado en un estado tan lamentable no quería imaginar si él alzaba la voz. No era tan imbécil para hacer ello.

* * *

 _«Y aun así se debe recordar que los Alfas tienen una ventaja evolutiva sobre los demás humanos también conocidos como Omegas y Betas»._

Midoriya escuchó muy bien al rubio ordenándole que se quedara a cuidar la motocicleta, pero no lo iba hacer, primero porque quedarse en la intemperie le causaría estragos a su cuerpo y porque necesitaba saber si su amigo estaba bien, que lo escuchado fueron sólo ideas suyas. Necesitaba saber que el joven de lentes está acomodando libros y regañando tanto a Todoroki como a Bakugou por correr por el lugar aun si no era horarios de clases, además de que era muy tarde para quedarse paseando por ahí. ¡Rayos! En serio estaba rogando que estuviera bien y por eso mismo sus pies daban grandes zancadas sin preocuparse por expulsar antes flores llenas de rechazos y muerte.

Al primero que vio fuera del lugar era a Katsuki que estaba vomitando, aceleró el paso para llegar a su lado. Su mano quiso tocar el rostro lleno de sudor ajeno, pero fue apartado con un manotazo.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras esperando! —El gritó debió sorprenderlo, pero ya lo había hecho los ojos del rubio que tenía manchones negros cubriendo su membrana.

—¿Qué te… —Miró a la gran entrada de la biblioteca y el rubio lo tomó por la muñeca.

—Él está bien —masculló, la voz de Bakugou se oí rasposa y jadeaba, parecía que no controlaba su saliva ya que su boca babeaba tal cual fuera un perro.

—Gas protector —susurró al reconocer esas reacciones, el contrario gruñó en respuesta.

—Ese bastardo se quedó, pero…

Izuku posó su mano en el contrario que tomaba su muñeca y dijo—: Tengo que ir a ayu…

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Qué?

La mirada carmesí lo miraba fijamente.

—Beta —respondió el joven pecoso. Katsuki lo soltó, Midoriya ya no preguntó más, sólo se adentró al lugar.

Todoroki recostó a Yayorozu en el suelo, uso su abrigo como almohada, la sangre de la boca y frente estaba seca, pero los ojos y lengua por completo negros. Se recargó sobre la puerta donde estaba Iida y la joven, debía esperar a la ambulancia, pero por la expresión de su amigo pecoso al llegar junto a él le indicaba que tampoco lucía nada bien. Midoriya no necesitaba preguntar y por eso mismo se sentó a su lado, lucía mucho menos enfermo que Bakugou, quería estar con el rubio, pero deseaba más quedarse con su amigo. Lo sospechó con tan sólo escuchar _"La voz"_ desde el auricular de su celular, pero no quería creerlo, no quería pensar que una persona cercana suya tuviera que pasar por algo como eso. Ni siquiera esa joven ahí en el suelo.

* * *

Aquí comienzo a explicarles, no todo del tiro, sobre mis reglas en este mundo Omegaverse comenzaré con los Alfas.

 _ **Alfas/Alphas**_

Ya no son considerados como la cúspide de alguna jerarquía después de La Gran lucha igualitaria. Conforman el 32% de la población mundial, algunos de estos humanos destacan por sus habilidades físicas y mentales; tales como una resistencia al dolor y una recuperación algo más acelerada del resto de la población.

En estos tiempos ya no son encasillados como los estereotipos de que deben ser "Fríos, calculadores y serios". Su temperamento y personalidad, como el de cualquier otro ser humano, depende a su forma de crianza.

 ** _Características físicas:_** Poseen caninos de mayor longitud para efectuar el enlace o marca, en el caso de los Alfas femenino sus caninos suelen ser un poco más alargados.

Las mujeres deberían tener la habilidad de poder fecundar a un Omega, pero es todo lo contrario. Ellas nacen sin un miembro viril para poseer, no puede ofrecer ni dar vida ya que su cuerpo es infértil. Por lo tanto los Alfas no pueden tener crías entre ellos, carecen de la capacidad para hacerlo.

 ** _La voz:_** Es una habilidad única de los Alfas, la cual pueden usar como defensa o para someter, proporcionar miedo, sumisión y doblegar la voluntad a cualquier individuo cercano; esto puede afectar tanto a Betas u Omegas, inclusive algunos Alfas pueden salir afectados.

Por esto mismo, la voz es prohibida de usarse en lugares públicos, sólo se es permitido usarlo de manera íntima en pareja; sólo si la otra parte está de acuerdo con ello. Si no es el caso el Alfa puede sufrir una multa o seis meses de prisión por uso ilegal de "La voz".

 ** _Siclo de celo:_** Este dura mínimo dieciocho a veinticuatro horas, suele suceder sólo de dos a tres veces al año, pero también se puede presentar por el celo ajeno de un Omega.

El celo de un Alfa no difiere mucho del de un Omega ya que aumenta la temperatura corporal al punto que pareciera fiebre, se acelera el pulso y expulsan feromonas. Su diferencia es que las feromonas Alfas son para reclamar espacio, lugar y son posesivos contrario a la de los Omegas.

 ** _Marca de territorio:_** Es cuando un Alfa deja el olor impreso en un Omega o Beta, en el caso de los Betas deben ser constantes ya que al no poder ser enlazados por la mordida ellos no desprenden un olor especifico sólo el que su pareja le otorgue.

Los Omegas igual pueden dejar impreso su olor en los Alfas o Betas para reclamarlo como suyo.

En tiempos pasados el Alfa marcaba su territorio con sus feromonas, proclama tanto a un Omega como un espacio como suyo, eso ya no existe. Sólo sucede cuando el Alfa entra en celo.

 ** _Unión/Enlace de pareja_ :** Este sucede cuando un Alfa durante el celo marca a un Omega, es una mordida intensamente dolorosa e imborrable que une a estas dos personas como una, hace que el Omega no pueda sentir placer o entrar en celo si no es con el Alfa por el cual fue mordido.

En el caso de que sea un Beta esta marca no durara ya que su cuerpo rechaza esa pertenencia así que el Alfa tendría que estar marcándolo para poder dejar su olor en el ajeno.

Aun cuando sea a creado una forma, por medio a una cirugía, para borrar este enlace, en muchos casos ha provocado efectos secundarios poco favorables, por eso mismo las dos personas deben estar de acuerdo y seguros de efectuar tal acto.

* * *

Bien padre mi información de Alfas, ¿no?

Lo hice en powerpoint versión chafa Word (?)

No quería hacer a las mujeres futanaris (con pene pues) y por eso mismo no tienen forma de embarazar a un omega, pero siguen siendo alfas así que si una muerde a un omega éste se chingo. Las mujeres alfas son infértiles, así que su chequeo es de tres meses por lo mismo, para que no se enfermen ya que algunas pueden nacer sin útero. (Sí, me lo plantee bien aun cuando hablo más del Hanahaki).

Tampoco me gustaba la sociedad jerárquica que tiene el Omegaverse en las historias, lo siento, soy demasiado idealista. XD  
Por eso mismo les venía diciendo, sólo se enteran si leen mis notas finales, el tema principal no era el Omegaverse porque yo no lo abordo como lo hacen otras historias, pero quería escribir algo así y la enfermedad Hanahaki me ayudo para darle un enfoque diferente.

Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	6. VI

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VI**

Midoriya por un momento deseo, deseo como la flor que baila eternamente por el sol e ir con Bakugou, su sol. El sol que lo mataba de la manera más cruel y lenta posible, pero no lo hizo, no giro en dirección a la luz, no floreció y tomó la mano de su inconsciente amigo. Se aferró a la realidad y no a volverse un girasol.

—Estarás bien —susurró, pero no sabe si es para él o Iida, tal vez para los dos.

* * *

Todoroki deseo poder ir con Iida, el deseo no era causado por un dolor arrítmico. Rápidamente se arrepintió por esos pensamientos egoístas y la causa fue una joven pelinegra que había despertado confundida y asustada de todo, perlas negras comenzaron a emanar tan pronto ella soltaba lastimeros quejidos.

—Estoy aquí —Le susurró al tomarla de la mano, ella aspaba con fuerza como si le costara respirar por la nariz, pero logró calmarse, sólo lloraba en silencio y se aferraba a él.

—Es mejor así —dijo el camillero de manera suave mientras le limpiaba los ojos manchados de negro—. Esta expulsando el gas solidificado de sus ojos y el suero eliminara lo que tenga en su sistema. Se recuperara más pronto.

Shouto sabía que el camillero no tenía idea y ni siquiera era su intensión de herirla con eso dicho, pero hasta él sabía que había maneras para…

—Es mejor que te calles, imbécil —Bakugou que había estado callado al fin abrió la boca para maldecir y por supuesto; asesinar con la mirada a ese sujeto—. O te romperé la boca.

El camillero sólo asintió muy cohibido por el rubio, dejando así sólo los suaves quejidos y lágrimas negras de Momo.

* * *

—¿Ya escogiste quién se encargara de hacer todo el trabajo escrito? Estas haciendo pequeños resúmenes, pero el trabajo real será para esa persona que escojas —Preguntó Jirou, mientras miraba su reloj, no tardaría en pasar su autobús—. Además no salgas que planeas darme el trabajo a mí.

Kaminari al instante cambio su expresión, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para mencionarlo.

—Tampoco quieras que…

—¡Yaoyorozu! —gritó el rubio adelantándose y la joven sólo negó mientras se tapaba los oídos, estaba haciendo mucho escandalo para esas horas.

—¿En serio planeas dárselo a ella? —Le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es mi segundo opción si tú me decías que no —Evita mirarle al rostro y se encoge de hombros—. Y ya dijiste que no.

—Tengo demasiado trabajo, desde que eres asesor los posibles trabajos han sido mandados a mí —dijo molesta suspirando con cansancio—. Es como si no existieran más trabajadores.

—Creo que te dan ese deber a ti porque has demostrado ser confiable.

Ella puso una expresión de disgusto, pero estaba sonrojada por el casi alago de su compañero.

—Aun así, no quiero más trabajo —Metió sus manos en su chamarra porque sintió su celular vibrar, era Tokoyami, ella tenía su número sólo por cortesía y porque Yaoyorozu se lo presentó hace un tiempo, nunca habían tenido mucha comunicación así que le pareció extraño.

—¿Hola?

Denki acomodaba de nuevo su bufanda, estaba colándose el frío por su espalda de nuevo, detestaba ser tan friolento, además estaba en la parada contraria sólo para acompañar a Kyoka, sólo hasta que tomara el autobús y eso significaba que estaría congelándose por más tiempo para su gusto. No llegó a enterarse de la conversación telefónica, pero tan pronto vio correr a la joven en busca de un taxi no pregunto, sólo se subió y la acompaño donde fuera que deseaba ir. Nadie hace preguntas cuando ve a un amigo volverse casi transparente.

* * *

Izuku era consciente de que no lo dejarían ver a Katsuki, Todoroki ni a Iida, pero no podía, ni quería salir del hospital, quería quedarse a esperarlos, saber qué pasaría con ellos. Estaba preocupado y por eso mismo se quedó en la zona de espera. Su madre ya le había llamado y le explicó un poco la situación, la estaba inquietando, aun así no se movería de ahí. Su mamá había metido a Uraraka en el asunto, la chica sin duda estaba en camino, tanto por él como por sus amigos.

—¿Joven Midoriya? —Una enfermera se había acercado a la sala, el pecoso se levantó cual resorte para verla.

—¡Soy yo! —Se sintió avergonzado al instante por haber alzado la voz de esa manera.

—Baje la voz, joven —dijo con suavidad, podía ver lo nervioso del chico y no era un regaño, sólo un aviso—. Necesito que me acompañe.

La mujer no le dio tiempo para poder aceptar, ella ya avanzaba por el pasillo, le siguió yendo unos centímetros detrás de ella.

—Creo que es consciente de que a estas horas sólo se aceptan que los familiares del paciente lo visiten —El pecoso asintió—. Pero los padres del joven Tenya Iida han pedido que usted lo vea.

—¿Puedo saber la razón? —preguntó.

—El paciente sufrió un ataque directo de _La voz_ …

Midoriya no quería escuchar eso, él sabía esa situación, ya había vivido algo similar. _La voz_ afectaba el sique de la persona por bastante tiempo dependiendo de cada humano. Mientras el cuerpo aún se encuentre forzado por ella cualquier persona es enemigo, pero o es peor cuando es un Alfa el que se encuentra alrededor.

—Necesita tener a un amigo en estos momentos —dijo la enfermera sonriéndole solemne e indicándole la puerta por la cual entrar.

Estaba en la cama, con una intravenosa, era un líquido de un tono rosa pálido, la expresión ajena no podía observarla como era debido ya que miraba sus manos, no estaba solo, se encontraba la madre de Iida que le sonrió muy acongojada tan pronto lo vio entrar, se levantó de la silla con calma y tomó la mano de su hijo.

—Izuku ha venido, saldré un momento —El pecoso pudo ver el sobresalto de Iida tan pronto su madre le tocó.

—Sí —respondió muy quedo, tanto que Midoriya no lo escuchó.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que gustes, Izuku —Le dijo estando a su lado y posando delicadamente una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, señora.

—A ti.

Habían quedado los dos en esa habitación, él estaba muy nervioso tanto así que sus manos sudaban mucho, su amigo parecía tan perdido y estaba casi seguro que no estaba consciente de que él había entrado ahí aun cuando su madre le había avisado. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse…

—Tenya… —susurró, volvió a observar cómo se sobresaltaba el cuerpo ajeno para luego temblar un poco hasta parar, el joven de lentes levantó su mirada y le sonrió, una sonrisa tan opaca que pareciera que la habitación se oscurecía con ella.

—Mi… —Pudo leerle los labios, quería llamarlo por su nombre, pero volvió a bajar la mirada. Izuku recordó que la orden de _La voz_ había sido que se callara y si seguía afectado por ella significa que le costaba hablar, apretó los puños y se sentó en la silla donde había estado la madre de su amigo.

—Está bien —dijo con calma y sonriéndole—. No te preocupes, no tienes que hablar, yo lo entiendo y…

Iida lloraba, en un extraño silencio interrumpido por su propio lamento fantasmal.

 _«Yaoyorozu, la transforme en un monstruo. Se debe sentir culpable por mi culpa»._

Midoriya no conocía a esa joven en persona, había escuchado muchas veces de ella cuando aún vivía Tensei y también después de su muerte, sin duda alguna Tenya la consideraba como una amiga muy íntima e importante. Si conocía tan bien a la persona que tenía en frente, eso significaba que Momo Yaoyorozu era alguien igual de bueno que Iida.

—Si te culpas, ella también lo hará —Tenya se limpió las lágrimas al escuchar al pecoso, pero estas seguían brotando como caudales—. Ella seguro se está culpando también, eso significa que se culpan de algo que no pueden controlar.

—Pero…

—Si te culpas, ella lo hará —Izuku le sonrió con calma—. Y no lo es, de nadie es la culpa.

* * *

A Todoroki le habían colocado gotas para obligarlo a llorar y así poder expulsar el gas que se había solidificado en sus ojos, el suero se encargaría de retirar lo que se encontraba en su sistema, también le dieron unas gotas en la boca para que salivara y su lengua igual expulsara lo negruzco. Bakugou maldecía cada tanto cuando su rostro se llenaba constantemente de la negrura. Ya había ido en dos ocasiones al sanitario y él ni una vez, significaba que duraría más tiempo con la dificultad para mover su cuerpo, pero eso estaba bien, Yaoyorozu seguía muy intranquila, cada que pareciera que su compostura regresaba volvía a romperse como muñequita de porcelana. Hace poco se había quedado dormida y se retiró de la habitación y ahora estaba en el mismo lugar que Katsuki.

—Parezco un puto perro —gruñó el rubio arrojando el líquido extra de su boca en el recipiente que le otorgaron para ello. Shouto estaba sentado a unas sillas de él.

—Ya lo parecías sin ella —masculló, de pronto Katsuki lo tenía sostenido por la playera, podía comprobar que se movía rápido, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de voleibol—. Sólo bromeaba —Se excusó antes de que el rubio le dijera algo.

—Maldito, vuélvelo a repetir. Te voy a partir…

Todoroki sólo señaló la boca ajena—: Se está escurriendo.

Bakugou gruño soltándolo con furia, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar—: Si no fuera por ese desgraciado nerd no estaría aquí con éste jodido idiota.

—Entonces no lo hubieras ayudado si tanto te desagrada —No le importaba mucho la mirada que le ofrecía—. Pero lo hiciste, ¿no?

—¿Quiere que te mate, estúpido? —La mirada carmín pareciera que no bromeaba con lo dicho, en cambio él sólo suspiró negando.

«No entiendo qué te ve», pensó limpiándose las mejillas llenas de líquido negro.

* * *

Ochako hubiera deseado poder ver a Iida tan pronto llegó al hospital, pero al menos le alegraba saber que estaba bien y también Todoroki, no estaba enterada muy bien de la situación, cuando la madre de Midoriya le hablo para saber el paradero de su hijo ella igual termino preocupada y éste sólo le contó de manera superficial las cosas, no podía quedarse en cama más. En esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de espera hasta que Izuku llegó a acompañarla.

—No tenías que venir, seguro dijo algo tu abuela.

La chica sonrió melancólica y dijo—: Sólo si sabe que no estoy en mi habitación.

—¡Ochako! —Ella le siseo para que bajara la voz.

—No podía estar tranquila y bueno, ella lo entenderá.

—A Iida no le va gustar.

—Tampoco tiene que saberlo —dijo con calma la joven.

—Lo va saber —No sonaba como una amenaza, pero la castaña lo sintió así.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que ella tomó la mano de su amigo cuando de la nada comenzó a toser, no era como esa ocasión en la que escupió una cascada de flores y tampoco cuando vio el primer pétalo, era una tos dolorosa y seca. La castaña las conocía muy bien, había visto diferentes tipos de tos en su amigo, tanto si ella fuera la enferma de Ninfa Cloris.

—¿Volviste a ejercer tu cuerpo? —preguntó, pero estaba segura de la respuesta.

—Estaba muy angustiado y…

—No quieres que sepan que estas enfermo y aun así no te cuidas —Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano contraria—. De nada va servir todo lo que trates de ocultarlo…

—Uraraka, no es el momento —El pecoso se soltó del agarre.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos y no dejas que se preocupen por ti? —No le gustaba llorar, tampoco enojarse, ella sabía que no era la ocasión de reclamar o soltar eso que llevaba tiempo guardándose, debía quedarse callada como lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero esas gotas de sangre que le escurrían por la barbilla no la dejaban calmarse.

—Ochako —Volteó a mirarlo, los ojos esmeralda le suplicaban por condolencia y ella suspiró dejando salir un lastimero quejido y unas cuantas lágrimas para seguido volver a la calma, sacó un pañuelo rosa de entre sus ropas.

—Es cierto, no es el momento —dijo con calma mientras le limpiaba la boca.

* * *

A Denki le dolía el cuello por haber dormido en una silla tan dura como el suelo, desde que llegaron al hospital los dejaron en la sala de espera, no podían entrar al no ser familiares y la pelinegra no planeaba moverse de ahí y él no quería dejarla sola además que la persona hospitalizada era Yaoyorozu, así que ahí se quedaron los dos a dormir. Fue por un par de cafés mientras esperaban que fuera la hora de visitas.

—¿No dijeron que por las ocho? —Le ofreció a Jirou un vaso—. Y son nueve y media.

—Tenemos que esperar a la enfermera —Tomó un sorbo del café, el rubio volvió a bostezar. No sabía cuánto más lo iban hacer esperar.

Pasaron otro rato más hasta que les dieron permiso de poder ver a la paciente. En cuanto entraron a la habitación pudo ver a la azabache bastante pálida, se encontraba recostada en la cama, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria estaba a su lado, dos adultos estaban fuera y podía deducir que eran sus padres.

—Siento mucho preocuparles —La voz de la mujer sonaba apagada, rota y bastante rasposa—. Fumikage no debió alarmarte, Kyoka, no fue nada grave. Aun así gracias por venir, a los dos.

—Aun si lo dices así, iba a venir lo más rápido que pudiera sin importarme qué —dijo Jirou tan pronto estuvo al lado de su amiga, Yaoyorozu le sonreía como siempre, pero pudo observar que las manos le temblaban aun cuando se las apretaba y las trataba de ocultar entre las sabanas.

Kaminari no sabía que decir, se sentía fuera de lugar, claro que estaba preocupado, pero por su cabeza sólo rondaba las preguntas típicas y sin sentido que dice la gente en momentos así. Algo típico de él, decir ¿Cómo te encuentras? Cuando muy bien se podía ver que nada bien. Tampoco es que pudiera decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. No era bueno para esos momentos.

—Siento mucho interrumpir —El rubio giró su rostro de manera brusca que le dolió el cuello, olvido que amaneció con dolor por dormir mal en la silla. La voz la reconoció como la de Midoriya y sí, era él. Nadie más tenía pecas tan curiosas. El joven también lo reconoció, pero evitó la mirada rápidamente y sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Me disculpo de nuevo por interrumpirlos, pero Tenya ha sido dado de alta y antes de que su madre lo lleve a casa quiere hablar con usted —Era la primera vez que la miraba, tal vez en otro momento y circunstancias la joven luciría hermosa, pero esa mirada tan decaída y perdida demostraba que estaba igual de mal que su amigo; el cual entraba a la habitación.

—Iida —susurró ella, el joven Tokoyami se acercó más a su pareja y ella se lo agradeció.

El joven de lentes tenía sus manos en las espaldas, temblaban y el pecoso tomó una de ellas para darle el valor que le faltaba, tomó aire y sonrió.

—Por favor no se culpe —Dio una suave reverencia—. Este suceso fue un accidente y ninguno de los dos ha tenido la culpa de lo sucedido, así que le suplico que no se sienta culpable.

Jirou tomó el brazo de la joven y Fumikage la mano más cercana. Yaoyorozu suspiró lo más despacio que pudo, el rubio como el pecoso notaron eso, Iida no se movió de su posición, ni abrió sus ojos.

—Sí, tienes razón —Le entregó una sonrisa—. Siento mucho preocuparte, no me culpo y me alegra mucho que tú no lo hagas.

—Sí —susurró Tenya y se puso firme—. Me tengo que ir, pero espero que se recupere pronto y también espero que aun podamos quedar como en el anterior año para ir a visitar juntos la tumba de mi hermano.

Midoriya no se quejó, ni hizo mala cara al sentir la fuerza con la que apretaban su mano, no lo iba hacer.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias.

—Hasta luego —Volvió hacer una reverencia y salió del lugar.

—Cuídate —Fue lo último que el joven de lentes escuchó, Momo observó una sonrisa firme como última despedida.

—Con permiso —Se despidió Midoriya siguiendo a su amigo.

Pasaron segundos, nadie hizo ruido dentro de la habitación y de un momento a otro las lágrimas negras brotaron de la joven pelinegra, temblaba tanto que pareciera que su cuerpo se iba a romper y trataba de ahogar sus chillidos con una de sus manos, no se atrevía a soltar la de su pareja. Kyoka y ese hombre trataban de apaciguar el dolor de la joven mujer, Kaminari sólo estaba ahí parado sintiéndose perdido, viendo alguien como Yaoyorozu se rompía en pequeños fragmentos, él no tenía el pegamento para traerla a la normalidad.

Es en ese instante que puede observar como la figura de su amiga se transforma por la de una rubia apagada, luce igual de devastada, llena de huecos y sin raíces asesinas, aun así esas flores marchitas se llevaron más de lo que deberían. Partieron dejándola como una coraza vacía. Denki vuelve a tener sólo seis años, en un par de semanas tendrá siete y su madre le ha prometido que cuando salga del hospital irán fuera, conocerá el mar. Pero ahí no está su madre, la promesa se escapó con el último aliento de rosas.  
Tal vez si en ese tiempo hubiera pensado que una palabra suya salvaría a esa persona, lo haría, pero no existen los "hubiera" y ahí frente a él no está su madre si no una amiga.

—Momo —La joven pelinegra deja de aspar, el rubio nunca antes le ha llamado por su nombre, es la primera y sobre todo nunca antes la ha visto con esa mirada que electrocuta su alma—. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Se podrían considerar palabras vacías, algo que todo el mundo ahí dentro sabe, pero ha sido Kaminari que lo ha dicho, alguien que siempre ve el camino simple, el que es relajado, el que nunca destaca y sólo hace su deber, un Beta más. O eso se supone que es Denki Kaminari.

—Sí —dijo y esta vez su sonrisa no es una forzada para mostrarse que está bien, que es fuerte, es todo lo contrario. Sus lágrimas siguen siendo un mar, pero estas están llenas de valor y orgullo, de no definirla como alguien que se deja vencer por su destino—. Lo soy.

* * *

Todoroki no se acercó, no podía ni debía hacerlo, sólo estaba limitado a verlo sufrir. Podía observar que se encontraba mal, sin duda ser casi marcado puede causar un gran miedo, pero lo que causaba esa falta de voluntad, sudor frío, mareos y vómito era la orden de una _voz_ , habló cuando se le pidió callar y la consecuencia era enorme. _La voz_ era cruel, si obedeces no sufrirás, pero si no lo haces…

—Ve ayudar a Midoriya, Uraraka —La castaña había estado con él desde que le dieron el alta, él esperó por Iida, pero no pudo verlo, ni acercarse. Sólo ella e Izuku pudieron verlo.  
Nadie debe estar enterado de qué eran, no se va por el mundo diciendo si eres Beta o Alfa, no es algo importante, eso no define al humano, pero él puede saber, sin que algún doctor se lo mencione, que Yaoyorozu es un Alfa puro, tanto como él. Ha visto esos síntomas en Iida en un cuerpo ajeno y en su rostro queda el recuerdo de ello.

—Todoroki deberías…

—No es una buena idea, no ahora como se encuentra —Podía deducir lo que iba decir, quería estar con Tenya, lo deseaba, pero no iba a causarle más dolor del que ya estaba sufriendo.

—Bien, pero por favor déjame acompañarte a casa, aun no puedes moverte bien y…

—No es necesario.

—Todoroki —Uraraka a sus ojos siempre ha lucido como una mujer tranquila, alegre y aun así bastante firme con sus ideas, él puede volver a rechazarla e irse. Pero apenas se ha dado cuenta que en esos ojos chocolate, dentro de ellos se encuentra algo que no reconoce, como si cargaran con tanto y lo único que puede hacer es tan poco que… No sabe por qué, pero siente que la hará llorar o la romperá si en ese instante la aparte.

—Está bien.

Quizás no era el único que luchaba por dentro.

* * *

 _ **Betas**_

Conforman el 35% de la población mundial, son los que menos problemas biológicos y evolutivos han sufrido con los años.

 _Características físicas:_ Los hombre Betas al no poder, ni tener la habilidad de dar vida no han sufrido complicaciones en ese proceso, ni siquiera su vida puede ser atentada por ello.

Las mujeres Betas tienen la facilidad de engendrar tanto Alfas y Omega si su pareja lo es, si su pareja es un Beta igual hay más posibilidades que nazca siendo Alfa u Omega que un Beta, pero igual no queda descartado. Siendo así; las crías Betas nacen con más frecuencia en la reproducción entre un Alfa y un Omega.

 _Ante La voz:_ Son igual de sensibles ante ella, pueden sufrir desde convulsiones hasta desmayos dependiendo que tipo de forma se emplee _La voz_.

 _Siclo de celo:_ No sufren de ello, pero algunos tienen problemas hormonales que provoca que expulsen feromonas o creen un falso celo. Para evitar esto existen medicamentos que regular y reducen el problema hormonal.

 _Enlace/Unión de pareja y Marca de Territorio:_ En los Betas no funciona de la misma forma que en el Omega. No tienen la habilidad, ni la necesidad de estar unidos a otro humano.  
En el acto sexual pueden ser mordidos por un Alfa para crear la Unión, pero con el paso de los meses desaparecerá, algunos Enlaces desaparecen en un par de semanas. Por lo tanto la Marca de territorio que se les impregna debe ser puesto cada determinado tiempo; cada tres días o a la semana, en casos extremos el aroma ajeno, tanto de Alfa u Omega, no dura ni una hora.

* * *

\o/ ¡Actualización de media noche!

Me quede sin internet y datos, así que tuve tiempo para ponerme a escribir este capítulo sin distraerme con memes, Jojo's y memes de los Jojo's. :']  
Ahora que tengo tiempo para escribí, esto es lo que salió. Además puse ahora la información de los Betas, en la próxima actualización vendrá la última que es la de los Omegas.

Y sí, Tokoyami y Yaoyorozu son pareja aquí. Xdd si no les gusta pues sorry not sorry.

Estaré rondando y voy a seguir rodando por el fandom de los Ioios, así que si hay algún fan de los hombres musculosos y fabulosos dejen su corazón o pose aquí. (?)

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	7. VII

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VII**

Kaminari sólo observaba como su compañero pasaba con calma por las hojas de esa carpeta amarilla, quería lucir tranquilo, relajado y por eso estaba recargado en el escritorio del contrario y aun así sentía el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Ojiro por su lado dejó con calma ese folder ofrecido por Denki que le miraba con desesperación aun cuando estaba sonriéndole se le notaba lo forzada y en respuesta esto le sonrió amigable.

—¿Entonces? —Fue lo primero que preguntó tratando de no sonar en pánico, Denki Kaminari no se iría de ese cubilo sin un sí, así que ya tenía su plan B o C, ser fastidioso hasta que el mundo; alias Mashirao Ojiro se resignara ante su pobre súbdito.

—Debo decir que tu información está bastante organizada —Mashirao de nuevo abrió el folder y señaló un punto—. Me asombra que tengas los datos actualizados sobre la enfermedad de tu paciente, me parece un gran trabajo.

Kaminari sólo rió ante ello porque hace apenas ocho horas no lo tenía, estuvo toda la madrugada redactándolo, en la noche llamó a Izuku pidiéndole sus documentos vía fax, era muy consciente de que el joven no se encontraba muy bien ya que uno de sus amigos había pasado por algo terrible, pero por su lado igual estaba en algo similar. El rubio sabía que Yaoyorozu se llevaba bien con el hermano de su primer caso, lo sabía, pero no creyó que algo como la biología en ellos pudiera afectarlos hasta el punto que no los reconoció. Cuando él se retiró del hospital pudo ver a la azabache en un estado de devastación, su rostro quedaban las manchas no sólo del gas si no de su estado emocional. Si Kaminari se sentía patético e impotente estaba seguro que el pecoso se sentía de una similar forma, pero tenía trabajo y por eso mismo lo llamó, preguntó todo respecto a su estado físico y emocional ante la enfermedad.

—Es mi trabajo —contestó a cambio.

—La verdad es que no, tienes que hacer un pequeño resumen del caso, pero no así —Le estaba causando un poco de diversión, después de todo el rubio frente suyo era un informante y redactor como él, y como tal estaba trabajando de más, aunque por la expresión en el contrario su comentario fue malinterpretado—. No lo tomes como mal, en realidad es un gran trabajo. Gracias.

—Oh, sí, entiendo, de nada —Se rascó el cuello con nervios—. Sabes… en realidad quería pedirle a Yaoyorozu, pero…

—No te preocupes, entiendo —No necesitaba explicaciones, sobre todo cuando los rumores y chismes ya paseaban por todo el edificio, cuando se era la hija del cofundador de la compañía estaba claro que todos de una u otra manera se enteraban de su vida, algo que le parecía un poco molesto y hasta desagradable.

—Agregando que aún no he podido hacer contacto con mi objetivo —susurró desanimado.

—Creo que podrás lograrlo.

—Además que siempre estás ocupado y…

—Agradezco que me hayas considerado —Interrumpió al rubio y se rascó la mejilla con un poco de incomodidad—. Veras, desde que Shinsou le dio su último caso a otra persona, varios asesores prefirieron ir a pedirle ayuda a este documentador que a mí. Claro que no todos.

Denki sabía a quién se refería, Kyoka había estado bastante ocupada por todo lo que tenía en sus manos, pudo ver en su escritorio más de cinco casos, dos más de los que siempre manejaba y ahora con lo sucedido con Yaoyorozu estaba un poco menos tranquila. Por eso mismo en la mañana sólo le dio un té y fue directo a Ojiro, él tampoco podía perder el tiempo.

—Hablando de eso —Se asomó por fuera del cubículo y volvió a dirigirse a Ojiro—. Me da mucha curiosidad saber el motivo por el que Shinsou decidió cambiarte como su redactor, digo desde que ingresamos como trabajadores él te encargó sus trabajos, no le importo que fueras un novato y todo eso.

—Realmente eso deberías preguntárselo a él, además que puede cambiar de redactor de casos si lo prefiere, no tengo exclusividad aun si eso hubiera parecido —Le contestó de la manera más tranquila que pudiera, Denki tal vez no conocía la delicadeza o más bien no era muy consciente de qué temas no se debían mencionar—. Que yo haya estado encargado hasta ahora de sus casos no significa nada, Kaminari.

El rubio sólo se rió con nervios, se sentía de repente un poco incómodo sin saber muy bien la razón.

—En fin, en estos momentos sólo tengo un caso en documentación, así que el tuyo me viene bien.

—¡¿En verdad vas a ser mi redactor?! —Se levantó del asiento como un resorte.

—¿Eh? Sí, eso dije —respondió bastante confundido y sorprendido por el contrario.

—¡Eres el mejor Ojiro! —Chasqueó los dedos y le sonrió triunfante—. Tú, tranquilo. Que yo voy a conseguir hablar con mi objetivo y no causarte ningún problema. ¡Te lo prometo!

—Ah, sí... —Denki caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estaré aquí con mi primer resumen del contacto e informe de la reunión con el sujeto más rápido que ventisca de verano —Decía desde el umbral del cubículo—. Deséame suerte, informante.

—¿Suerte? —Ojiro estaba un poco desconcertado por esa actitud o más bien por el cambio repentino, miró la documentación de nuevo; sonrió y se limitó a suspirar, él conocía un poco la personalidad de su compañero, después de todo entraron en el mismo año junto a Jirou y estuvieron en las mismas prácticas por meses. Desactivó el salva pantallas e inicio un nuevo documento mientras abría la carpeta ofrecida por el Asesor Denki Kaminari, caso 00908-A, paciente Izuku Midoriya por un momento al rubio le sonó familiar ese nombre, pero lo dejó pasar ya que aun si le sonaba familiar no recordaba de dónde.

* * *

Midoriya cabeceaba de vez en cuando en clases y lo que explicaba su maestro por primera vez no entraba a su cabeza, no podía evitarlo, después de todo se había desvelado tanto por sus tareas y avanzar con el proyecto que compartía con Bakugou, agregando que también le estuvo informando a su asesor sobre su enfermedad, no lo hizo en su reunión porque huyó para encontrarse con el causante de sus flores asesinas. Aunque tampoco se hubiera podido después ya que sucedió lo de Iida y Yaoyorozu… él no sabía que su asesor conocía a esa mujer, tampoco se lo pudo imaginar.

«El mundo es pequeño» pensó rayando su libreta.

—Seguro sabe lo de Iida —susurró escribiendo en su libreta estos datos en vez de anotar lo que estaba en el pizarrón—. Pero entonces significa que comprende mis motivos por los cuales no deseo que esto se sepa por nadie.

—¡Izuku Midoriya, guarda silencio! —gritó el maestro ante los murmullos sin sentido de su alumno que se levantó de su asiento sobresaltado y confundido para segundos después disculparse un poco avergonzado.

En cuanto entró al comedor sus dos amigas ya lo estaban esperando en la misma mesa de siempre, pidió del menú un postre, después de todo estaba llevando comida desde casa, su madre estaba siguiendo muy fervientemente lo pedido por el doctor. La había puesto muy nerviosa y preocupada el día anterior hasta el punto de las lágrimas al verlo llegar a casa desde el hospital, ella comprendía a la perfección que estuviera por su amigo, pero su madre sin duda cada segundo del día pensaba en él. Desde la primera cascada de flores que salieron de su boca…

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? —preguntaba Tsuyu tan pronto él se sentó a su lado.

—Lo normal —contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ochako se rió y continuó quitándole el brócoli al puré de papa, era una abominación combinar algo así y continuó hablando al ver que Midoriya no planeaba decir más—: Me dijeron muchas veces que mi posible proyecto no podría sobrevivir fuera del invernadero y ya lo intente y así es. No puedo prender la calefacción todo el día en casa, eso llevaría mucho dinero.

La chica estaba desanimada, llevaba meses hablando de ese proyecto y al parecer había fracasado, pero aun así en la mirada de ella no lucía como alguien que se hubiera rendido, seguro buscaría otra manera.

—¿Qué saben de Iida? —volvió a preguntar Asui probando bocado de su platillo queriendo cambiar de tema ya que fue la última en enterarse de todo el tema y fue porque Uraraka que le explicó la situación.

—Al parecer volverá a clases mañana —Contestó Izuku—. Aun cuando le dieron permiso de tres días para faltar.

—Bueno, es de Iida de quién hablamos, así que era de esperar —continuó la joven de larga melena—. Claro que tampoco creo que sea lo correcto, pero si él así lo considera no podremos hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Aun así no debería hacerlo —agregó Ochako desanimada, estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, no creía que era la mejor idea después de haberlo visto en ese estado en el hospital, aun cuando le había dicho que se podía ir a casa tuvo un ataque de pánico tan pronto salió de la habitación de esa mujer azabache.

—Sólo podremos apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que sea —agregó Midoriya un poco inconforme con sus propias palabras. Las dos chicas asintieron ante ese comentario.

Uraraka no pudo evitar mirar por un rato la entrada este del comedor, esperando a que cierta persona llegara a sentarse a comer con ellos; Todoroki, quién aun sin estar involucrado en el suceso había sido afectado, aun así él no había llegado en todo lo que duro el receso, creía que con lo pasado ya no los evitaría. Aun así la joven no era la clase de personas de rendirse a la primera con las cosas y menos si se trataba de sus amigos.

* * *

El rubio miraba el cielo en silencio y bostezaba por sexta vez en lo que llevaba sentado en esa banca, era la primera vez que lo hicieron apuntar su nombre y las razones por las que estaba ingresando a la universidad, tal vez porque el guardia era otro o porque realmente lucia sospechoso, muchos le decían y por muchos se refería a Kyoka diciéndole que su vestimenta lucia como la de un vándalo.

—Yo sigo creyendo que me veo bien —dijo jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello y disparándole o eso disimula con sus dedos cuando veía a una chica linda pasar. Si no estuviera trabajando sin duda ya les hubiera pedido su número.

Él ya se estaba visualizando como un poste o adorno de jardín en una banca en la espera de su objetivo ya que no se sabía sus horarios, él único ser humano que parecía conocer a Katsuki Bakugou tenía dientes de tiburón, unos geniales dientes de tiburón, pero por algún motivo se tenía que mostrar a la defensiva ante éste.  
Fue todo lo contrario, su objetivo parecía ser una farola porque su presencia era bastante imponente y le era suficiente con sólo caminar para llamar la atención. Hasta ese momento sólo lo veía como un tipo con mal carácter, pero sin duda tenía buena cara. Se levantó de un saltó y medio tropezando con el hielo del suelo camino en su dirección, se puso frente a él evitándole el paso, sus brazos en los costados y en con una mirada determinada dijo:

—Katsuki Bakugou, necesito hablar contigo —Con firmeza y sin ninguna duda en su voz, ¿timidez o miedo? No tenía tiempo para eso. Estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo y enfrentarlo, ayudar a Midoriya sí o sí, no debía y no planeaba permitir un "no" sin importar qué. Aun si la mirada y las expresiones ajenas lucieran como un perro rabioso a punto de lanzarle una mordida mortal sólo por respirar cerca de él.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí, Uraraka? —preguntó Todoroki al ver a la castaña con una mirada bastante seria en la entrada de su casa.

—No fuiste a la Universidad —No pudo evitar arrugar sus labios de manera disimulada, aun cuando quería estar de manera acusadora al verlo se preocupó porque lucía enfermo.

—No tenemos las mismas clases y sobre todo hoy no tengo ni una donde este con Midoriya.

—Pregunte a algunos compañeros de…

—Me dio fiebre —Interrumpió a su amiga.

—Lo sé y por eso mismo traje esto —dijo con emoción al alzar una bolsa pequeña del supermercado donde sobre salían un par de manzanas. Podría rechazarla y hacer que se fuera en cualquier momento, pero las manzanas no eran baratas en ese lugar, aun si eran sintéticas, la chica había usado dinero sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella que siempre ha dicho que debe ahorrar hasta los centavos, la que chica que siempre está buscando ofertas, esa misma chica que pide en el comedor el platillo más económico ha gastado en él, suspira y le abre la puerta.

—Gracias por venir a verme —Dice mientras la deja pasar, Ochako sonríe y niega restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Si es sobre la fiebre, estoy mejor que cuando me levante y si es respecto al gas, en la madrugada estaba limpio de ello —Logró sentarse en una silla del comedor, pero aun su cuerpo se sentía cansado así que recostó su rostro en la mesa, podía escuchar a la chica decir que tomaba su cocina por un momento, los demás ruidos que Uraraka pudo hacer desaparecieron con el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

—Aquí tienes —Se sentó frente a él y le ofreció un plato con las manzanas cortadas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó tan pronto vio las figuras.

—Conejos.

—Son horribles.

—¡Mi corazón! —Chilló Ochako llevándose las manos al pecho y retorciéndose, como si realmente le doliera el corazón, pero se estaba riendo y contagió un poco al enfermo que sólo hizo un suave ruido con su garganta en respuesta.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Midoriya fue en dirección a la entrada Norte donde Bakugou le había dicho que lo esperaba, pero por algún motivo llevaba quince minutos ahí y eso era raro. Katsuki no era la clase de persona que llegara tarde, sin duda algo había pasado, quería llamarlo por teléfono, pero comenzó a creer que existía una posibilidad que su retraso se podían deber a sus clases o por el club, así que prefirió seguir esperándolo.

* * *

No recuerda en qué momento llegó a su cama, ni cuando su amiga se fue, tampoco si le agradeció por la visita o siquiera se despidieron, pero al abrir los ojos sólo pudo ver la luz de la luna filtrándose por la cortina de su habitación.  
Se levantó como pudo, tenía sed, arrastraba los pies por el suelo de madera de su departamento, todo estaba bañado por la oscuridad y la luz de luna por igual, al parecer Uraraka dejó abiertas las cortinas del ventanal que daba al pequeño balcón, tomó dos vasos de agua junto al medicamento y por un momento creyó que lo vomitaría, le dolía no sólo el cuerpo, el pecho y el mismo calor lo hacía sentirse pegajoso y hastiado de su propio cuerpo. Si no tuviera encendido el calefactor sin duda aun con la temperatura tendría frío.  
Estaba a mitad de camino a su cuarto cuando el timbre sonó, planeaba ignorarlo, pero esa persona estaba siendo muy insistente ya que también tocaba la puerta y con un suspiro de cansancio se deslizó pesadamente a la entrada, ni siquiera se dignó a ver por el mirador para saber quién era, planeaba despacharlo tan pronto abriera la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero puede volver mañana no me…

—¡Me alegro que estás bien! Ya me estaba preocupando que no respondieras tu teléfono y ni siquiera vinieras abrir —Interrumpió muy aliviado Iida dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio.

—¿Qué… —Dejó de hablar porque se sintió mareado, se sostenía por la puerta, pero estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, sin dudarlo Tenya primero comprobó la temperatura del contrario y lo tomó por el brazo para que se recargara en él.

—Uraraka me contó que estabas enfermo, pero no creí hasta este punto —dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Siento mucho irrumpir, pero te llevare a la cama rápidamente y si es necesario llamar a un doctor o llevarte al hospital…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se apartó con dificultad, fruncía el ceño, hasta su suspiro de dolor estaba combinado con la molestia.

—Estaba intranquilo y quería verte para comprobarlo por mí mismo que te mejorarías —respondió bajando la mirada, Todoroki era bastante observador aun enfermo, creyó el contrario que al estar mareado no lo notaría. Era cierto que estaba muy inquieto cuando escuchó de parte de su amiga que Shouto estaba enfermo en casa, agregando que por su culpa él y Katsuki habían acabado afectados por su debilidad… quería ver cómo se encontraba aun sabiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaría mal, aun cuando este temblara de miedo con sólo escuchar su voz, aun así deseaba ver a Todoroki.

Los ojos de Iida brillaban entre la luz de la luna que se reflejaba por el ventanal, le parecían dos rubís preciosos, las cejas curiosas y las cuales ha deseado tocar cada que lo imagina o lo alucina al despertar cada mañana. Sus manos, que son cálidas y amables tiemblan desea sostenerlas entre las suyas, Tenya luce cansado y enfermo al igual que él y aun así tiene muchos deseos de besarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró Todoroki mientras se sentaba en el suelo, el contrario un poco desconcertado por la pregunta de Shouto, Iida aludió rápido que estaba delirando por la fiebre ya que había comprobado que la tenía bastante alta, debía llevarlo a la cama para bajar y sin duda iba a llamar a un médico. El joven de lentes apretó los puños con fuerza y suspiró de manera suave y sostuvo al contrario para volver a levantarlo, pero lo volvió alejar.

—No debiste venir —Deslizó dos de sus dedos por la ceja izquierda del joven de lentes que se sobresaltó por el tacto, cualquier contacto provocaba esa reacción, también el deseo de apartarlo, pero no lo hizo se quedó quieto dejando que Shouto tocara sus cejas.

—¿Qué haces… aquí… —Iida se puso un poco nervioso por la forma tan pausada que volvió a repetir esa frase, ahora tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero jugaba con sus dedos y aun cuando le causaba una extraña sensación que le encendía las mejillas el miedo igual bailaba alrededor de su vergüenza. Podía sentir como el otro tocaba con suavidad cada dedo, tal como si quisiera recordar todos los detalles de estos.

De un momento a otro Shouto comenzó a toser con fuerza, se hacía ovillo cada que iniciaba una secuencia de tos, eso le causo pavor en Tenya que lo sostenía por los brazos. Todoroki sentía que perdía el aire y eso generaba el doble de dolor sobre su pecho y cabeza, todo estaba dando vueltas y creía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Tan pronto llegó, paró y se sentía aliviado, pero no bastó con ello ya que vomitaba enfermedad de color blanco, una cascada blanca de un amor muerto y sin correspondencia, pero Iida estaba ahí frente a él igual de pálido que las flores que adornaban el suelo. Era un regalo a él y no se daba por enterado, lo último que escupió fue sangre negra.

—Tus manos…

—¿Todoro… —No estuvo consciente que había dejado de respirar hasta que sintió los fríos labios rozar los suyos, su cuerpo se estremeció entre el pánico y la sorpresa, Shouto había besado a la persona que la enfermedad le ha obligado a negar, la persona a la que están dedicados esos claveles blancos muertos en el suelo. El que lo va matar de amor.

* * *

 _ **Omegas**_

Los Omegas conforman el 33% de la población, fueron considerados como lo más bajo de la jerarquía y los que más sufrían discriminaciones por todos los ámbitos sociales, pero desde La Gran Lucha igualitaria ellos han sido los más beneficiados. Estos humanos destacan, sobre todo los masculinos para poder procrear de manera biológica, también pueden soportar el dolor con mejor manera que los Betas o Alfas.

En estos tiempos ya no han sido encasillados como los débiles, delicados o finos, frágiles. Su temperamento y personalidad, como el de cualquier otro ser humano, depende a su forma de crianza.

 _Características físicas:_ Las Omegas femeninas tienen una mayor capacidad para ser fecundada, su porcentaje de esto es mayor que cualquier Beta femenina.

Los Omegas masculinos son los únicos entre su género que pueden ser preñados, pero esto conlleva un riesgo en el embarazo, ya que aun cuando su cuerpo se apto para dar vida, se produce una baja enorme de las defensas provocando que la persona pueda sufrir un aborto o morir. Por esto mismo es que los embarazos masculinos se deben monitorear desde las dos primeras semanas para evitar complicaciones mayores en los meses siguientes.

En muchos casos los Omegas no llegan a concluir la gestación y los niños no sobreviven ni dos años.

Estos embarazos son muy complicados, pero no significa que no se pueda lograr, sólo se debe tener demasiado cuidado tanto con el humano como el feto.

 _Ante La voz:_ Son débiles ante ello. Su cuerpo no responde ante él en cuanto el Omega haya escuchado "La voz". Es claro que esta puede usarse tanto para causar miedo como provocar el celo en algún Omega no importara si esta o no Marcano, los Omegas no podrán contra _La Voz_. Por esta misma razón es que ha sido prohibida de usar en zonas públicas o para doblegar a otros ya que también afecta a los Betas.

 _Siclo de celo:_ Este dura mínimo dieciocho a veinticuatro horas, suele suceder sólo de dos a tres veces al año, pero también se puede presentar por el celo ajeno de un Alfa. Aun así muchos Omegas no reacción ante los Alfas ya que no es tan intenso como en el caso de ellos además que se usaba para proclamar territorio. Es claro que hay casos en los que el celo del Alfa es muy fuerte y otros que el celo Omega no genera nada, pero eso es a causa de problemas hormonales como emocionales. En los Omegas el celo puede ser afectado por sus propias emociones, puede bajar sus feromonas por el estrés o subir por emociones como el amor o la excitación.

Los síntomas del celo son; aumento de la temperatura corporal al punto que pareciera fiebre, se acelera el pulso y expulsan feromonas.  
También se debe agregar que cuando los Omegas están en este estado, sin realmente ser su deseo a conciencia, que los marquen, esto sucede con los más jóvenes ya que no controlan sus instintos. Después de un tiempo este instinto es controlado por la persona.

 _Marca de Territorio:_ Esta consiste en dejar su aroma en su pareja, proclamar que esta persona está ocupada. La marca es posible cuando se ha tenido relaciones sexuales con otro individuo y los Omegas muerden suavemente las muñecas y seguido restriegan su cuello en ellas. Es así como dejan el olor propio en el ajeno.

Si la pareja de un Omega llega a ser un Beta su efecto dura muy poco, si desea que esta marca quede debe hacerla más constante que en el caso de los Alfas.

 _Enlace/Unión de pareja:_ Es cuando un Alfa ha mordido por el cuello a un Omega, su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar ante celos de Alfas ajenos, su celo seguirá siendo cada dos o tres veces al año, pero si su pareja que le ha marcado no se encuentra cerca después de diez horas desaparecerá. Hasta el siguiente siclo, esto provoca que el siguiente celo sea un poco más potente y dure más, pero nada peligroso. También puede entrar en celo si su pareja entra en su propio celo ya que al estar unidos reaccionaran siempre al contrario.

Si alguien desea tener relaciones con un Omega marcado provocara en este mareos, ataques de pánico, vómito y muchos efectos secundarios muy negativos tanto física como emocionalmente ya que esa es una unión íntima y fuerte.

Si un Beta muerde por el cuello a un Omega no pasara nada, no existirá enlace, no habrá nada. El Beta no tiene la capacidad de marcarlo, ni el Omega de aferrarse al otro.

Aun cuando exista ya una cirugía para borrar la mordida no es muy recomendable porque los Omegas sufren secuelas respecto a esto, estas cirugías son usados para casos de violación y sus variaciones.

Por eso se recomienda antes de hacer el enlace se debe estar seguro de ello porque es un lazo casi irrompible.

* * *

Deje los datos de los Omegas, espero les guste. ;u;

Creo yo que es el capítulo más corto que he escrito, pero bueno, no sé.

Al fin Kaminari se enfrentó al pinche Bakugou :c

Y TODOROKI BESO A MI HIJO. FIN.

El siguiente capítulo va tener más kiriKami y KatsuDeku, el TodoIida hasta el que sigue, por los que se quejan de que no sale tanto las otras parejas. La verdad yo escribo las relaciones entre los personajes como entre parejas a pasos ni tan grandes, pero ni tan lentos. Así que bueno.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	8. VIII

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Universo combinado con el Omegaverse y la enfermedad ficticia Hanahaki»._

 _«El Hanahaki aquí es llamado por "Ninfa Cloris"»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VIII**

Bakugou ni se limitó en observarlo y continuó su camino ya que no deseaba perder el tiempo porque sin duda el maldito nerd ya lo estaba esperando donde le indicó, pero aun así ese sujeto de nuevo le evitó el paso.

—¡Es en serio que necesito que esperes! —dijo con fuerza Kaminari con sus brazos abiertos y un poco menos más nervioso que antes, el valor resurgía por su objetivo o eso sentía él en ese momento—. Te pido sólo…

—¿Quieres que te mate, bastardo? —farfulló ante lo insistente, ¿no entendía que no le importaba ni una mierda lo que le quisiera decir? En está ocasión sólo lo apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Puedes matarme después de que hables conmigo! —sugirió Kaminari con sus manos juntas rogando que aceptara escucharlo y a la vez suplicando que no tomara en serio a sus propias palabras. Deseaba vivir por muchos años, tanto así que vería a sus nietos.

Katsuki sin problema lo tomó por el cuello de esa chamarra y dijo—: Estorbas, basura, estoy ocupado.

—N… Tranquilo, sólo quiero cinco minutos… ¡Sí! ¡Sólo necesito cinco! —Tal vez le causaba mal rollo toda la apariencia de Bakugou, pero ya estaba dispuesto a morir o ser golpeado así que esas amenazas o insinuaciones a una, no le afectaban tanto, por eso mismo le hablaba de una manera relajada aun siendo tomado por el cuello.

—Te estoy diciendo que no tengo tiempo, ¡¿qué mierda no entiendes de ello?! —gritó empujándolo y con grandes zancadas avanzó, Denki obviamente aun tambaleando le siguió y antes de que le volvieran agarrar por la ropa una mujer de cabellos rosas se interpuso entre los dos.

—No hagas nada, yo le detendré —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, pero su expresión mostraba reproche, seguramente por su actitud sobre el desconocido, por su lado Katsuki sólo casqueo la lengua y sin mirar al sujeto continuó su camino.

—¡Espera Bakugou! —gritó Kaminari ignorando a la joven.

—¡No estés jodiendo, desgraciado loco! —Fue lo último escuchó el rubio de parte de Katsuki.

Cuando la chica había mencionado que lo detendría no lo tomó en serio, en realidad, no le importaba qué lo intentara porque él iba a seguir sí o sí a Bakugou, pero no espero que otra persona le detuviera el paso junto a la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho, pero Bakugou no está de buen humor hoy —agregó un joven de cabellos negros—. Aunque parezca que nunca lo está, tiene sus momentos.

—Además que odia llegar tarde, sobre todo si se trata de una cita —Agregó la joven de cabellos rosados.

—¡¿Cita?! ¿Tiene una cita? ¿De esas en las que son comunes entre las parejas? —Los dos jóvenes vieron al rubio extrañados ante el cambio de actitud con tan sólo una palabra, pareciera que realmente le afectara que su amigo tuviera una cita para estudiar o algo así les había dicho Bakugou a ellos. Sero y Ashido intercambiaron miradas preguntándose entre ellos si conocían al rubio que tenían como prisionero entre sus brazos, pero ni uno de los dos parecía reconocerlo de algún lugar.

—Sé que suena un poco grosero de nuestra parte, sobre todo porque estamos reteniéndote, pero ¿Qué tipo de asunto es el que tienes con Bakugou? —preguntó ella muy curiosa y confundida.

—Y, ¿de dónde lo conoces? —Agregó el joven pelinegro.

Kaminari ignoró las preguntas ya que por su mente estaba pasando diferentes problemas si ese tipo estaba en una relación, era la peor situación, entonces recordó que en el formulario Midoriya había puesto que no tenía pareja y compartían clases, de alguna u otra manera se podía enterar de algo como eso ¡Más si estaba interesado románticamente!  
Sólo dejaba la opción que estaba por tener una y que el pecoso no conocía de ella, si ese era el caso aún tenía tiempo para hablar con él y estando ahí lo perdía. Así que con mucha brusquedad apartó a los dos que igual bajaron la guardia al verlo tan quieto, comenzó a correr en dirección por la que se fue Bakugou, necesitaba alcanzarlo.

—

Izuku contestaba los mensajes de su madre y Uraraka, al parecer Todoroki se resfrió y la castaña planeaba ir tan pronto acabara su última clase, sonrió ante ello porque se imaginaba a la chica yendo de salón en salón para saber las razones por las cual su amigo no fue a clases, hasta pudo ir a ver a los maestros para ello. Ochako se preocupaba por todos a su manera, una muy sincera que podía desgastarla y lo sabía bien… Ella se quedó los cuatro días junto a su madre en el hospital en su primer marchitamiento, ella es la única que cambiaría de papeles sólo porque no desea ver sufrir a los que quiere.

Se sobresaltó por el repentino agarre en su muñeca, esta persona lo arrastraba con fuerza, obviamente luchó para zafarse y estuvo por golpearle el estómago cuando lo reconoció, usaba un gorro extraño que le cubría bastante, agregando que no le dijo nada y sólo lo arrastraba por la banqueta hasta donde estacionó su motocicleta. Del pánico llegó el enfado ¿Quién su sano juicio no le dice nada a la otra persona? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera pegado para huir?

—Bakugou, me asustaste…

—Lo pude notar —Soltó la muñeca contraria.

—Me asustaste —dijo en un tono más serio, el rubio parecía ignorarlo y eso le estaba molestando un poco más.

—Bakugou, me…

—Te oí la primera vez —Le cortó el rollo, entendió a donde iba esa actitud huraña y él ya estaba molesto por ese tipejo rubio que lo retraso, los dos se estaban mirando fijamente y ni uno de los dos tenía planeado hablar al parecer. Pero al final Midoriya sólo se limitó a suspirar.

—No estuvo bien —masculló el pecoso.

—Ya —contestó el rubio.

—¿Algo te retraso? Es extraño de tu parte que llegues tarde a cualquier cosa, en clase siempre estas a tiempo y…

—Ponte esto —Volvió a interrumpirlo entregándole de nuevo un casco, Midoriya un poco confundido y molesto por la actitud del rubio sólo se dispuso a hacer lo pedido.

—Al menos di por favor —susurró, el otro lo miró de mala manera, pero el pecoso no se arrepentía por lo dicho y prefirió agregar—. No todo tiene que ser ordenado y…

—¡Sólo cállate y súbete a la maldita motocicleta! —Bakugou pudo ver la expresión de disgusto de Izuku, éste se colocó el cascó, pero no se acercó a la moto, el rubio gruñó con fastidio al entender lo que planeaba ese idiota, se enfureció y apretó con fuerza los manubrios de la motocicleta.

—¡Que te subas a la desgraciada moto, por favor! —Izuku trató de no reírse sobre todo porque eso no traería nada bueno al poco humor que tenía el contrario, no podría adivinar qué fue lo que provocó ese estado, tampoco es que le estuviera dando oportunidad de saberlo.

—¿Dónde estaremos trabajando? —preguntó el pecoso subiendo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Bakugou.

—Mi casa.

—¿Eh? —Estaba agradecido que el casco ocultara su expresión porque sin duda estaba haciendo un gesto muy patético y avergonzado sin motivo, el contrario no dijo más, sólo arrancó con fuerza provocando que volviera a abrazarse a Bakugou.

* * *

Kaminari jadeaba y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, su rostro estaba sudando y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de una motocicleta alejándose. Se quitó el gorro y lo arrojó a la nieve sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo como con todo. Tuvo la oportunidad en sus manos y no consiguió nada, ni siquiera pudo decir nada al respecto…

—Ni con cinco minutos lo hubieras hecho, Denki —Se recriminó con un suspiro cansado y prefirió retirarse del lugar. Mañana tenía una cita con su paciente y ese le provocaba más molestia e incomodidad, una extraña sensación poco agradable.

Mina no llegó alcanzar al rubio, lo podía distinguir a lo lejos por ese mechón tan curioso y su cabello rubio brillante, Hanta venía detrás de ella y en su mano sostenía el gorro que le vieron arrojar.

—¿Crees que hayamos hecho mal? —preguntó un poco apenada por su actitud.

—Bueno, querías ayudar a Bakugou tan pronto viste la situación, si vas a sentirte mal después no debiste entrometerte.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no evita que quizás no fue la mejor solución —agregó frunciendo sus labios—. Digo tal vez en serio le iba a decir algo muy importante.

—O quizás no —dijo con tranquilidad y restándole importancia a la situación—. Pero si te sientes mal, cuando lo vuelvas a ver te disculpas aunque puede que un simple lo siento no lo arregle —Le entregó el gorro de lana negro.

—Sí, gracias por tu apoyo —Sero sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no había dicho nada erróneo.

* * *

Midoriya miraba con curiosidad ese pequeño espacio de tierra y ramas congeladas, le parecía tan extraño como curioso ese lugarcillo ya que era poco común que alguien tuviera algo así, tener un jardín para las plantas no era necesario ya que muy pocas podían vivir o sobrevivir en las altas temperaturas de ese país. El jardín estaba al lado de la pequeña reja que daba a la calle y antes de subir las escaleras de la entrada a la casa.

—¿Nunca habías visto uno? —Izuku se sobresaltó y se levantó ya que estaba hincado mirando las ramas, negó a la pregunta, Bakugou se cruzó de brazos—. Es de mi abuela.

—¿Tu abuela?

—Sí, ella vio dos primaveras seguidas y por eso las planto esperando una tercera, aunque nunca las vio florecer.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa, fue mucho antes de que yo naciera —Las ramas estaban cubiertas por una capa de hielo que daba alusión que esas eran sus hojas—. Mi madre las dejo aun después de eso, supongo porque le recuerdan a ella ya que mencionaba siempre lo bonitas que se verían en una próxima primavera —Bakugou miraba las ramas con una expresión que el pecoso no reconocía, pero le causaba una extraña sensación de gusto y vergüenza con sólo verlo.

—Y, ¿las vistes florecer? —Izuku volvió su atención a las ramas y esta ocasión fue el rubio que miraba al contrario, ni uno de los dos parecían percatarse de las acciones contrarias aun cuando estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

—Sí —respondió subiendo las escaleras—. Fueron lo primero que observe aquel día, luego ese sitio.

Midoriya comprendió que se refería al lugar donde lo llevó la vez anterior, aunque seguía sin saber la razón por la que lo llevo a ese sitio en primer lugar.

—¿Eran bonitas? —volvió a cuestionar, no podía evitar sentir tanta curiosidad por lo desconocido y lo interesante de todo lo que fluía de los labios de sus flores marchitas llamadas Bakugou.

—Eran flores, deben serlo —contestó sin más abriendo la puerta de la casa con su llave—. Mi abuela no sabía de qué color eran las flores porque quería que fuera una sorpresa en la siguiente primavera.

Eso llenó de curiosidad la boca del pecoso que le cosquillaron los labios mientras preguntaba—: ¿De qué color eran?

Katsuki sólo se rió de él, Izuku sintió un ligero cosquilleo por el cuerpo y dolor en el pecho, la combinación de la enfermedad con la emoción de ver a la persona que más deseaba sólo sonreírle a él, sentimientos luchando entre sí, matándolo y haciéndolo feliz.

—Ya llegue —anunció tan pronto entraba, dejó los cascos en una pequeña mesa y colgó su abrigo en un perchero, Izuku hizo lo mismo quedándose con la duda.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo un hombre saliendo de la cocina, el pecoso se puso un poco nervioso al ver al hombre que deducía era el padre de Bakugou, trató de responder la sonrisa, pero los nervios le dominaban—. No sabía que vendrías con un amigo, katsuki.

—Da igual —Se quitó los guantes y tocó la frente de su padre, frunció el ceño al notar que la temperatura seguía igual que en la mañana cuando se fue a clases, su padre sin duda se levantó para hacer de comer importándole poco su salud—. Vete a recostar, terminare la comida.

—Estoy mejor, además sería grosero de mi parte no…

—Importa una mierda.

—Katsuki, no seas grosero con el invitado —El Rubio rodó los ojos ante ello, pero al final prefirió presentarlos—: Izuku Midoriya, mi padre —Los señaló a los dos con el pulgar.

—¡Un gusto! —Un poco alterado por esa presentación fue todo lo que pudo decir, dándose con el mayor un apretón de manos, a los ojos del pecoso el padre de Bskugou le parecía bastante calmado y amable, aunque en esos momentos lucía enfermo.

—Estoy en casa, cariño —Entró en ese momento una mujer joven y rubia que al ver la escena no tuvo que deducir mucho la situación, se acercó al pecoso y le extendió también la mano de manera amable—. Un gusto, soy Mistsuki la madre de éste —Señaló a su hijo que la ignoró.

—Izuku Midoriya.

—Ahora lárgate a recostar —Le gruñó Bakugou a su progenitor.

—¡No lo hables así a tu padre! —Lo regañó dándole un zape, el rubio gruño y estaba por contestarle, pero su madre paso de éste verificando que su marido estuviera mejor que en la mañana, pero no había cambio—. Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

—Pero…

—Ve a descansar, Katsuki se encargara de la comida —Su marido asintió un poco apenado por la situación, pero se retiró.

—¡¿Si ya estás aquí por qué mierdas tengo que encargarme yo de la maldita cocina?! —Farfulló molesto por la actitud mandona de su madre.

—Por esa razón viniste a casa tan pronto acabaron tus clases, ¿no? —El rubio trato de contradecir lo dicho, pero sólo rechino los dientes—. Yo sólo tengo una hora y media para comer, así que te sugiero que te des prisa —Agregó mirando su muñeca dándole alusión que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡No me des ordenes, maldita sea! —gritó mientras entraba a la cocina y azotaba algo, Midoriya no pudo saber si fue un traste o la tapa de alguna olla.

—No entiendo cómo es que tiene amigos que lo soporten —dijo dando un suspiró y le sonrió al pecoso—. Perdón por esta escena.

—¡No…! No se preocupe —Bajo un poco su voz al notarla alta, le ponía nervioso estar en una casa ajena, sobre todo porque era la de Bakugou, eso aumentaban sus nervios a niveles preocupantes.

La mujer sólo sonrió por la actitud del joven y dijo—: No tienes que darte ahí parado, siéntate como en tu casa.

—Muchas gracias, perdón por la interrupción —se sentó en la parte más alejada del sofá y miraba el suelo.

Al momento Mitsuki se dio cuenta que esa actitud demostraba ser como un hámster o similares y también que no era uno de los amigos de su hijo, era la primera vez que lo miraba, alguien como ese joven no pasaría desapercibido para ella.

—Ahora que lo noto, no te pareces a ninguno de los chicos que han venido a casa antes…

—¡Ah! Bueno, soy compañero de clases y he venido para avanzar en un trabajo que tenemos juntos. Me llamó Izuku Midoriya —Se levantó del asiento mientras se presentaba, ella le miraba de arriba abajo examinándolo o eso sospechaba el pecoso, a Mitsuki le causaba gracia lo nervioso que podía ponerse ese chico ya que había vuelto a presentarse y no era consciente de ello.

—Ya veo —dijo con calma y con su mano suavemente le volvió a pedir que se sentara—. Como te mencione antes siéntete como en tu casa y por favor no rechaces el comer con nosotros.

—¡No lo haré! —La mujer rió ante ello y él bajo de nuevo su voz—. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Antes de ir a casa decidió comer algo, fue a la cafetería donde se encontró con anterioridad él y Midoriya para su reunión, aunque fallida, podía lamentarse en casa después de comer y comprar algo caliente. Mientras esperaba su pedido cada segundo que pasaba en silencio le recordaba los sucesos y de cierta manera le provocaban mal sabor de boca…

 _«Apóyate en otros. No estarás mal si lo haces»._

La voz de Yaoyorozu resonó en su cabeza, casi como si ella supiera que se estaba lamentándose por algo que no fue su culpa.  
Esa mañana, antes de ir a la Fundación, él fue a visitar a su amiga que seguía en el hospital. Además que Jirou estaba ocupada con sus trabajos extras y poder ir a verla le costaba, pero él estaba para las dos, despreocupaba a Kyoka un poco y le recordaba a Yaoyorozu que no estaba sola.

— _Lamento mucho que no pueda ayudarte como editora de tu caso —susurró la joven mientras comía un poco de gelatina que le trajo el rubio a escondidas._

— _No te preocupes, hoy le voy a pedir a Ojiro, seguro me dice que sí._

— _Sin duda lo hará —sonrió muy despacio, aun lucia muy apagada, pero no se esforzaba para mostrar su suave felicidad. El rubio no se daba por enterado que ella seguía siendo fuerte gracias a sus palabras, le recordó que es fuerte en el momento indicado. Sólo Kaminari lo hizo._

— _Eso espero —mencionó un poco incrédulo pasando sus manos por su cabello, pero tampoco es que se fuera a rendir al primer rechazo._

— _Denki —El rubio sintió un extraño escalofrío por la forma tranquila y suave con la que lo llamó por su nombre—. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla._

— _Lo sé —contestó rápido y ella volvió a sonreír como si sus sonrisas fueran el aleteo de un colibrí._

— _Me refiero que un editor y asesor se deben apoyar uno al otro, él necesitara que te vaya bien en tus avances en el caso, así que sin duda tratará de apoyarte en todo lo que necesites para que los dos puedan tener un mejor empeño —Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa habitación Momo tocó su mano, no duró mucho tiempo el tacto, pero si suficiente, Yaoyorozu quería expresar sus sentimientos no sólo en palabras, quería imprimir la misma sensación que él le dio a ella cuando le dijo que era fuerte:_

— _Apóyate en otros. No estarás mal si lo haces._

 _Kaminari asintió sintiéndose avergonzado como si le estuviera contando algún secreto mágico aun cuando es algo que ha oído en muchas ocasiones, pero ese tacto y esa mirada parecían darle un significado mucho más profundo y único._

El rubio buscó su celular, llamaría por ayuda, necesitaba un consejo.

* * *

Ojiro salía de la sala de conferencias con algunos documentos en manos.

—Oí que ya tienes un nuevo caso.

—Me sorprendió verte en la junta, nunca te había visto en una anterior — El rubio con calma volteó a ver a Shinsou, no podría confundir la voz de éste con la de ninguna otra persona.  
Los dos estaban cerca de la entrada de la sala, así que varios redactores, recepcionistas y uno que otro asesor salían de ella no podían evitar mirarlos de manera no disimulada, después de todo hasta el último caso habían trabajado juntos, ahora la encargada del nuevo caso de Hitoshi era Jirou.

—Tampoco es como que no pueda ir a una por primera vez, aunque no sea obligatoria para los asesores, Mashirao —El joven al fin lo miró a los ojos, eso era lo que buscaba el otro llamándolo por su nombre, pero duro poco el momento.

—No tengo que preguntar sobre tu nuevo caso porque estoy seguro que te va bien —agregó el rubio mirando de nuevo al suelo o a sus papeles.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con esa actitud? —Ojiro se molestó, no por la pregunta, más bien por cómo Shinsou la había formulado, sin duda le hubiera dicho muchas de las cosas que se había guardado hasta ese momento, pero su celular lo interrumpió.

—Diga —No pudo ocultar su enfado al contestar que se sintió un poco apenado al saber quién era la persona al otro lado, estaba tan furioso que no vio el nombre de quién le hablaba—. No te preocupes, Kaminari, acabo de salir de la conferencia del mes, así que puedo escucharte.

Denki le explicó su fracaso al cazar a su objetivo, cuando le prometió a su cliente que ese mismo día al fin habría interactuado con éste, pero lo único que logró fue tomar un buen cappuccino.

—Bueno, he trabajado con varios asesores, pero me han enseñado que el fin justifica los medios —Volvió a mirar a Shinsou que comprendió la indirecta.

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó a cambio._

—Si es necesario acercarte a sus amigos para poder estar cerca de tu objetivo, hazlo —Seguían sin apartar sus miradas, parecían que estaban insultándose o algo diferente pasaba en ellas—. Puede sonar inmoral, pero tu deber es salvar a quien confió en ti, un asesor ve por el bien de su paciente aun si otros crean que estás equivocado.

— _Entonces…_

—Acercarte a sus amigos para tu beneficio.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, apartó la mirada de Shinsou y esperaba que Kaminari tomara una buena decisión, estaba claro que beneficiarse a costa de otros estaba mal, pero a veces no había otra opción y él lo sabe en carne propia.

—Entiendo, gracias, Ojiro.

—Nos veremos después —se despidió tanto de Denki como de Shinsou. Mashirao entendía sus propias palabras, los asesores muchas veces hacían eso, pero aún estaba molesto que fuera usado tanto como lo serían los amigos de Bakugou o tal vez menos, Kaminari no era Hitoshi.

* * *

El rubio miraba su celular, su conversación con Ojiro le había ayudado, sí, pero a la vez sentía que el consejo que se le dio era algo desagradable, pero por alguna razón creyó que el contrario no se equivocaba. Después de todo él ya había hecho antes trabajos para asesores, sus consejos a estos siempre fueron simples, pero aun así ellos conseguían que su paciente y objetivo pudiera conversar solos, en muchas de esas ocasiones quedaban huecos que él siempre se encargaba de rellenar. Tal vez había descubierto la manera en la que varios conseguían a sus objetivos, quizás todos los asesores actuaban tan hipócritas alrededor de…

—¡Ah! —Dio un brincó en su lugar al escuchar ese grito, había estado ido entre sus pensamientos, aunque no fue el único que volteó a ver a la chica de cabellos rosa.

—Mira y yo creí que lo habíamos perdido —dijo el chico de cabellos azabache.

—Creí que no estarías cerca de la universidad, al menos podré regresarte tú…

—¿Lo conocen? —Kaminari reconoció la voz de Kirishima, era bastante difícil de no hacerlo tenía un tono peculiar al hablar.

—En realidad no, pero quería hablar con Bakugou —dijo Sero—. Pero este iba tarde a verse con…

—¿Te encontraste con Bakugou? —El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa del rubio, le estaba mirando de esa manera curiosa tan similar a la de un perro.

—Algo así —contestó con decepción, pero cambio de tema—. ¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Obvio, somos amigos —La chica sonrió con orgullo, si fuera otro momento seguro que el rubio ya le hubiera preguntado por su número—. Soy Mina Ashido, él Hanta Sero y creo que ya conoces a Eijirou —Kaminari trató de sonreír, pero aún estaba con el sentimiento en su pecho de la anterior conversación telefónica.

—Denki Kaminari —contestó al final sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes y bebiendo lo que quedaba de su bebida caliente.

—Por cierto… —Mina sacó el gorro de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo extendió—. Perdón por lo sucedido hace poco.

—Está bien, tampoco es que los culpe o este molesto —Tomó su gorro y se lo puso, en la cafetería estaba la calefacción, pero no estaba demás siendo él un friolento.

—Bueno, arrojaste tu gorro en un plan muy furioso —Sero imitó a la perfección a éste en el momento que lo arrojó, a cambio Kaminari seguía evitando mirarlos y seguro pensarían que estaba avergonzado por su actitud, pero sin duda era todo lo contrario, acaba de tener una conversación nada honesta con Ojiro.

—¿Tu asunto con Bakugou es importante? —preguntó la chica después de un rato en silencio y se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías de la mesa donde estaba el rubio, mientras los otros dos iban a pedir lo que iban a comer.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿De vida o muerte? —Ashido trató de sonar despreocupada, tranquila, que no se sintiera incómodo con su presencia, pero por la expresión ajena se había vuelto a equivocar, estaba por disculparse, pero a cambio el rubio respondió:

—No es algo que le incumba a otros, pero sí es muy importante para mí que él hable conmigo —dijo con firmeza, Mina le creía, transmitía una seriedad que seguramente el joven no notaba en él—. No me voy a rendir.

Kaminari seguía en un conflicto, parecía que estaban siendo amables con él por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero él luchaba por tomar o no la sugerencia de Ojiro porque ese era el perfecto momento para actuar. Entraba en conflicto y más cuando la joven chica parecía apenada por lo hecho con anterioridad; la idea de seguir el consejo estaba casi anulado de sus opciones, pero cuando mencionó si su asunto con Bakugou era de vida o muerte recordó a Midoriya, él estaba primero que todo lo demás y con un gran suspiró se limitó a sonreír.

—Me gusta esa actitud —dijo Kirishima sentándose al lado de éste, Sero le siguió.

—Amigo, debiste verlo en acción, realmente no tenía miedo aun cuando le dijo que lo iba a matar —agregó Sero.

—En realidad le dijo que si quería matarlo que lo hiciera después de hablar —continuó Ashido imitando la pose rogona del joven.

—Eso es tener valor —Continuó el pelirrojo—. Mucha gente a la primera quiere salir despavoridos de Bakugou.

—Oye, yo fui una de ellas —Mina sonaba ofendida, Kirishima y Sero sólo se encogieron de hombros y ella les dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a cada uno.

—Es divertido cuando te puedes burlarte de él —Sero continuó mientras sobaba donde fue golpeado, él mencionaba eso porque era el principal que se reía del rubio gruñón.

—Está bien, aun si me amenaza de muerte de nuevo lo única cualidad que tengo es el valor y no rendirme, creo… —dijo Denki sin mirar a nadie en específico.

—Así se habla —Kirishima le dio un golpe en la espalda que asustó un poco al rubio. Creyó Kaminari que le quería sacar un pulmón.

—Gracias, supongo —contestó tratándose de sobar la espalda sin éxito, aun le incomodaba un poco, pero todo lo que iba hacer es para cumplir su deber; ayudar a Midoriya. No quería que su vida se marchitara o alguien más se transformara como fue el caso de madre y si tenía que usar a los amigos de su objetivo, lo haría.

* * *

Midoriya bajó de la motocicleta del rubio, Katsuki la apagó y bajo de ella, al parecer quería verlo entrar en casa. Bakugou lo llevó a su hogar porque los dos se concentraron tanto en el trabajo que no se fijaron en la hora que era, al menos habían avanzado bastante, no tendrían que preocuparse por el tiempo si estaban avanzando así.

—Muchas gracias por… —Tropezó con el hielo del suelo, a veces pasa que en el pequeño portón de su casa se creaba una capa fina de hielo por las noches y que si no te fijabas podías resbalarte, no fue la excepción ese día, pero no cayó al suelo porque Katsuki lo sostuvo y ahora estaba contra la pared, sobre todo muy cerca del contrario.

—Sí que eres un maldito descuidado —gruñó, pero no sonaba fastidiado, ni molesto, es como si su tono de voz hubiera bajado un decibel que lograba sonar a preocupación o sólo eran las alusiones del pecoso, no lo podría saber, pero no pudo controlar el color en sus mejillas, tenían vida propia sólo por esa voz, además que también sostenía su cabeza para que no se golpeara contra la pared. ¿Cómo no avergonzarse con ello?

—Lo siento —susurró respirando el aire del otro, aspirando el olor de una colonia desconocida, pero tan única como esos ojos rojos que por ese instante lo estaban mirando sólo a él.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme Bakugou?

—¿Eh? —Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa que le costó comprenderla y por un segundo creyó que las flores dentro de él le estaban provocando un cosquilleo extraño que para nada era doloroso. Eso debería estar mal.

—Que digas mi nombre —No era ni una sugerencia, ni una petición, era una orden, de esas que a Bakugou le encantaba dar.

—¿Ahora? —Cuestionó evitando mirarle directamente, pero el otro se acercó un poco más, obligándolo a verlo.

—¿Entonces cuándo? —Aun cuando no lo grito, su voz era potente y callaba hasta los latidos de su corazón.

—Kat… —Su susurró murió antes de poder mencionarlo.

—¿Qué? —Acercó su oído a éste, estaban tan cerca que Midoriya sólo tendría que darse un empujón y besaría la mejilla contraria, en realidad quería hacerlo.

—Kats… Kats…

—¡No te oigo! —Reclamó gritándole provocando que el pecoso se asustara y gritara a cambio:

—¡Katsuki! —Se avergonzó al instante, se mordió la lengua aun cuando lo pronunció bien, sin duda era culpa del contrario que le obligo a normarlo por su nombre de la nada y además asustándolo, porque le era imposible no estarlo en esa situación. No planeaba verlo a la cara, sólo quería que lo tragara la tierra, entrar a casa y desaparecer.

—Más te vale no llamarme por el apellido, maldito —Sentenció, sólo provocó un poco más de color en su rostro cubierto de pecas.

Antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, simplemente Bakugou tomó su cascó y encendió su motocicleta dejando cohibido en su lugar a Midoriya. Ni siquiera sintió cuando se apartó de él.

—Si quieres saber de qué color son, ven a verlas tú mismo.

No proceso esa frase, pero tampoco es que le diera tiempo porque con eso dicho desapareció en la penumbra de la noche entre las luces artificiales de los faroles.

* * *

¡Actualización!

Dejaré de prometer cosas desde ya en mis notas finales porque no salen las cosas como quiero. (?)

Este sí es un capítulo largo de los que me matan las neuronas. XDD

Bueno, el próximo mes no sé si pueda sacar capítulo porque es Diciembre y eso significa fiesta aquí, fiesta allá y creo que iremos a ver a nuestros familiares fuera de la ciudad. :'v

Así que no prometo nada, como dije anteriormente, pero esperemos sí salga algo no tan corto, ni tan largo, si no, espero lo entiendan que subiré hasta el año que viene.

También debo agradecer a **Eve Kurosaki** que me deja sus reviews, muchas gracias por ello y los leo, me gustaría mucho contestártelos, pero no se puede así que te lo agradezco por acá. En serio gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste. XD

Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si no también, gracias. ~

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
